Iks Drüber
by N.I.E
Summary: Ein Ranma Starcraft Crossover


Iks Drüber

Vorwort

Also das hier ist ein Crossover, also eine Symbiose zweier Serien. Das eine hier ist Ranma ½ und das andere hier, das Game Starcraft. Der Anfang ist nur Einleitung und hat eigentlich nichts mit der eigentlichen Geschichte zu tun, wem Starcraft überhaupt nicht juckt kann das sorgenfrei überspringen, er wird sicher nichts von der Story verpassen, aber wer S.C. ein bißchen mag und kennt sollte das ruhig durchlesen. Also viel Spass.

Nuclear disclaim detected

Ja wie gehabt. Weder Blizzard, Starcraft, Ranma und alles andere gehört mir. Die Rechte gehören irgendwelchen Heinies die mich nicht jucken, und umgekehrt wohl auch nicht. Aber trotzdem ist es gut das es Ranma und Starcraft gibt. Sonst wäre das Folgende wohl nie geboren worden.

****

Das Subraum Dilemma.

Prolog

Aiur. Ein Planet im Kriegszustand. Die mächtigsten Rassen dieser Galaxie lieferten sich eine mehr als epische Schlacht. Es war die endgültige Offensive der Protoss. Nachdem die inneren Querelen hinter ihnen lagen, konnte dieser tollkühne Plan beginnen. Die gesamten Protossstreitkräfte wurden mobilisiert, selbst von fernen Kolonien waren die letzten Reserven auf dem Weg. Es war ein tollkühner Plan. 

Innerhalb des Verteidigungsperimeters des Overminds richteten die Protoss unter der Führung des großen Tassadars ein Basislager ein, das Flagschiff der Protossflotte, die Gantrithor selbst, war sein Thron. Es war sehr leer, die meisten seiner Brüder standen an der vordersten Front und halfen die Myriaden von Zerg davon abzuhalten, dem Overmind, der an der heiligsten Stelle ruhte, zu beschützen. 

Der Overmind, welcher sich an der Stelle manifestierte an der einst die Xel Naga auf Aiur eintrafen, diesem heiligen Flecken Erde, war der einzige Punkt an der sich der Overmind - selbst von den Xel Naga geschaffen - festigen konnte und eine körperliche Form erhalten konnte. Da harrte er nun unverwundbar gegenüber konventionellen Angriffen, und betrachtete die kleine Offensive seiner Todfeinde, die niemals Erfolg haben konnte. 

An Tassadars Seite stand, neben seinem Stoßtrupp, auch Zeratul der Prälatt der Dunklen Templer; und einige seiner besten Kämpfer, die Aiur vor fast 1000 Jahren den Rücken zugekehrt hatten, waren nun hier um ihren Peinigern, den Judikatoren, das Leben zu retten. Neben den Protoss kämpfte auch Jimmy Raynor bei dieser monumentalen Schlacht mit. Er und seine kleine Streitmacht terranischer Rebellen, die sich seinerzeits Arcturus widersetzt hatten und gegen das neue terransiche Dominion rebellierten, und nun auf der Flucht waren. Für Cpt. Raynor war es selbstverständlich den Protoss zu helfen, die zuvor sein Leben gerettet hatten - auch er baute mit einem kleinen Teil seiner Armee einen vorgezogenen Stützpunkt innerhalb des Verteidigungsring des Overminds. 

Die restlichen Truppen waren wie die meisten Protoss damit beschäftigt, Tassadar Luft zu verschaffen für seine Operation. Aber es war ungewiss wie die stark dezimierten Protossstreitkräfte die Zerg davon abhalten könnten, ihrem Gott, dem Overmind, dieses beinahe transzendente Wesen, zu beschützen. In den ersten Minuten der Schlacht waren bereits mehr als 100 000 Protoss, Templer und Berserker gefallen, mehr als 4 Dutzend Jägerstaffeln der Terraner aufgerieben. Über 2 Milliarden toter Zerg standen auf der anderen Seite. 

Während für die Protoss jeder verlorene Berserker ein unsäglicher Verlust war, dessen Tot jeder einzelne Protoss durch die emphatische Verbindung aller Toss spüren konnte, rannten die Kriegerrassen der Zerg in Wellen gegen den kargen Ring der Verteidiger und gingen willenlos in den Tod.. Die Zerebraten, die Diener des Overmind wußten, das diese Verluste innerhalb von Stunden wieder ausgeglichen waren, und schickten sie bereitwillig in den Tot um ihren Meister zu retten. 

Während die Verteidiger die Zerg davon abhielten, das Tassadars Stosstrupp überrannt wurde, führte die Konklave, die alten dem Khalai angetanen Führer der Toss, einen planetenweiten Krieg der selbst im Orbit mit unglaublicher Brutalität wütete. Die Flotte der Protoss, das mächtige Instrument der Vergeltung, wurde radikal dezimiert. Aber die Konklave wußte, wenn sie versagen würden, hätte Tassadar keine Chance. Der, der vor Kurzem noch als Verbrecher verschrien wurde, war nun die letzte Hoffnung der größten Rasse. 

Vom Boden aus konnte man sehen wie mehr und mehr Kreuzer der Terraner und Träger der Protoss zerbarsten und in einer hellen Explosion verglühten. Tassadar unterdessen stellte eine kleine Kampfgruppe seiner elitärsten Krieger zusammen, und führte sie gegen den Overmind und seine Leibgarde, die aus den wildesten seiner Kriegerrassen bestand. Doch alle Vorstöße endeten kläglich. Der Geländevorteil wiegte zu schwer, zu drückend war die Übermacht des Overminds, obwohl ein Großteil seiner Truppen von ihm getrennt war. 

Tassadar wußte, das nur ein listiger Plan helfen würde. Er zog sich mit Raynor in ein Tal zurück und ersann einen solchen. Es wurden Unmengen der natürlichen Ressourcen ausgebeutet, und aus den letzten Überlebenden wurde eine Streitkraft erstellt. Der Overmind, dessen Bewußtsein alles berührte, erkannte diese mögliche Gefahr und sandte seine Verteidiger aus. In einem kargen Tal warteten die Krieger auf die Flut der Zerg. Eine Handvoll Berserker und wenige Marines standen am Eingang des Tales und warteten auf den Ansturm der Zerg - es waren die Elitekrieger, im Hintergrund hielten sich die dunklen Templer versteckt um im Notfall einzugreifen. Auf den Bergkämmen waren 2 Bataillone mit Belagerungspanzern versehen und 22 Raumjägerstaffeln warteten auf ihren Einsatz. Etliche Protoss-Räuber waren von einem Arbiter getarnt in Stellung getreten um die Flut an Zerg aufzuhalten. 

Es war ruhig, zu ruhig. Eine mörderische Stille lag über dem Tal das einst blühte aber nun tot und brach da lag. Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere brachen die Zerg los: Auf dem Boden und aus der Luft griffen sie den Zugang an. Hunderttausende von Zerglingen attackierten den Durchgang und wurden von den Berserkern dahingemetzelt. Nur wenigen Zerglingen gelang es einen der stolzen Protoss auch nur zu berühren, aber auch 1000000 Nadelstiche können töten. Die Marines standen nur wenige Meter dahinter und zogen mit ihren Gausgewehren durch eine Flut von Zerg und dünnten so ihre Reihen etwas aus, bevor diese sich in den Nahkampf mit den Protoss begeben konnten, und die stolzen Berserker zertrennten mit einem Zug ihrer Psiklingen gleich mehrere Zerg, doch durch den unaufhörlichen Schwall an Zerg gaben ihre Schilde bald nach. Und sie wurden überrannt, eine unaufhörliche Flut an Zerg brach in das Tal herein, die sich nun einem Hagel von Belagerungspanzern und Räubern aussetzten mussten. Ihre Bodenstreitkräfte wurden binnen Minuten aufgerieben. 

Tassadars Plan ging auf, da die Terraner mit ihren tarnfähigen Raumjägern die Lufthoheit lange genug gewahrt hatten. Zeratul zog mit seinen dunklen Brüdern gegen die sich in der Regeneration befindlichen Zerg und schlugen so eine Schneise in ihre Verteidigung, aber die Zerg wehrten sich verbissen. Der Weg zum Overmind schien immer noch nicht erreichbar. Aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Nachdem sich Zeratul und seine Mannen zurückgezogen hatten, und die Zerg sich in einer trügerischen Kampfpause wähnten, schnappte der 2 Teil der Falle zu. Die Terranische Elite. Die Geister, Psionisch begabte Menschen, hatten sich durch die entstandene Lücken nahe an den Overmind geschlichen. In ihrem getarnten Zustand visierten sie den Overmind an und starteten zu gleich per Laserleit-System ein Dutzend Nuklearsprengköpfe. Tassadar fiel es sehr schwer diese Methode zu wählen, die die heiligste Stelle der Protoss für immer vernichten würde. 

Nur Sekunden später nachdem die Geister ihr Ziel angepeilt hatten, schlugen die Raketen ein und lösten einen wahren Feuersturm aus. Eine infernale Flammenhölle ergoss sich über den Overmind. Aber nachdem sich die Rauchschwaden legten wurde es klar, der Overmind würde jede Attacke überleben die von normalen Waffen ausgeführt wurde. Um ihn herum war nun ein Krater, und die meisten seiner Truppen waren tot. Alle Strukturen waren verbrannt, auch sein Körper war stark angeschlagen, aber er regenerierte sich bereits. Tassadar wußte das nur die Energien der dunklen Templer die Bestie erlegen würden. Aber der Weg war zu lang, Zeratul würde zu lange brauchen um beim Overmind zu sein. Er würde wieder zu stark sein, als das Zeratul ihn mit seiner Macht erlegen könnte. 

Die verbliebenen Luftstreitkräfte zogen auf Befehl von Tassadar nun über das tote Feld in Richtung des Overminds. Dieser warf ihnen alles entgegen was er noch hatte, und so verblieb nach kurzem Flug nur noch Tassadar, der mittlerweile alleine auf seinem Kommandoschiff war. Zerg umflogen seinen Träger, und die Schäden wurden immer gravierender. Er war aber nur noch wenige Kilometer vom Overmind entfernt. 

Er begann die Kräfte der dunklen Templer, die er studiert hatte, in die Hülle der Gantrithor zu leiten. Sein Wissen über die Khalai und die Kraft der Khaidarinkristalle fokussierten seine Kräfte enorm, er war nun das mächtigste Wesen das es gab. Sein Körper wandelte sich immer mehr, und immer mehr Energie floß in die Hülle seines Schiffes. Das Schiff das zum Schwert werden sollte um den Overmind zu richten. Tassadars Essenz war nun soweit, das sie die des Overminds berührte. Er spürte dessen wahre Macht und wußte, er konnte ihn nicht töten. So fokusierte er seine Energien über dem Overmind, und das gesamte Schiff wandelte sich in reine Psienergie. Tassadar selbst wurde zu einem körperlosen Wesen, eine Essenz, wie der Overmind. Seine Energie riß einen Spalt in den Subraum, der so gewaltig war das selbst der Overmind sich dessen nicht entziehen konnte. 

Die materielle Hülle des Overminds zerbrach und wurde in die weiten des Subraums gezogen, selbst seine transzendete Essenz wurde hineingezogen, und auch Tassadar, der die höchste Grenze der Khalai überschritten hatte und nun das perfekte Wesen war, von dem die Xel Naga immer geträumt hatten, Wurde in seinen eigenen Spalt gezogen. Sekunden später war es still, der Spalt war wieder verschlossen und der größte Held der Protoss war tot, so wie der Overmind. 

Doch war sein Opfer nur für kurze Dauer ein Erfolg. Die nun führerlosen Bruten des Overmind zogen nun mordend über das einstmals blühende Aiur. Dieser Tag sollte der höchste Tag der Protoss werden, der Höchste und Beste ist von ihnen gegangen um sie zu retten. Doch war es noch nicht vorbei, weder auf dieser Seite noch auf der anderen Seite des Subraumspaltes.

Kapitel Eins

Materiebrocken flogen umher, es herrschte Finsterniss, es war still. Tassadar fühlte seine Umgebung nur noch, er selbst hatte keinen Körper mehr. Er war nun etwas Körperloses wie der Overmind. Tassadar konnte ihn fühlen, seine Essenz. In dieser trostlosen Welt, in der es nichts außer ihnen beiden gab, konnte er ihn spüren. Ihre Geister begannen sich schon zu vermischen. 

Tassadar wußte das er gesiegt hatte, der Overmind hatte zwar das Wissen und die Mittel um den Spalt wieder zu öffnen aber nicht die Zeit. Es würde Milliarden Jahre dauern bis sein Körper, der in Brocken durch den freien Raum flog, sich wieder gefunden hätte, und er diesen mit seiner Essenz füllen könnte und einen Spalt in die Welt aus der er kam öffnen könnte. 

"Tassadar!" Diese wie aus dem Nichts klingende Stimme ertönte in Tassadars Kopf. Der Overmind sprach zu ihm. Ihre Geister hatten sich schon soweit vermischt das sie das Wissen und die Emotionen des Anderen kannten. Für Tassadar hieß das, das er das komplette Wissen des Overminds über unzählige Rassen und die Strukturen des Schwarms hatte. Für den Overmind war es ein Zugriff auf das komplette Wissen der Protoss, er hatte nun die Absolute Information und könnte, zurück im Normalraum, die ultimative Kriegerrasse erschaffen: Einen Zerg/Terr/Toss-Kämpfer, der seine Umgebung beliebig hätte manipulieren können. Tassadar wußte dies auch, aber er wußte auch, das der Overmind erst in die normale Welt, seine Dimension, zurückkehren könnte wenn das Universum selbst nicht mehr existieren würde. 

"Tassadar!" erhalte es wieder. 

"Was willst du Bestie?" erwiderte Tassadar wütend, seine feste Stimme, die zugleich immer sanft klang, ertönte. "Wir teilen die Ewigkeit mit dem Wissen des Anderen. Reicht das denn nicht?" 

"Du selbst wirst schuld sein, für den Untergang!" erwiderte der Overmind mit einem Klang von Selbstsicherheit. In diesem Moment wurde Tassadar klar was der Overmind wollte. Tassadar spürte es bereits, der Overmind nutze die Psi-techniken der Protoss um seine Essenz zu sammeln, und seinen zerfetzend Körper zu einen. Es würde weniger als 70 Jahre dauern. 

"Das werde ich verhindern!" sprach Tassadar mit tiefem Ton auf die ungenannte Tatsache. 

"Wir sind hier beinahe Eins, es gibt nichts was du tun könntest das ich nicht wüßte oder dich selbst betreffen würde." hallte die immer gleich klingende, monotone Stimme des Overminds. 

Tassadar hatte sich bereits einmal geopfert, aber seitdem sein Geist den des Overminds berührt hatte, und dessen Motivation erfahren hatte, konnte er nicht mehr einfach sich selbst opfern. Zudem er nun faktisch unsterblich war. "Nun." sprach Tassadar ruhig. "Vernichten kann und werde ich dich nicht. Aber das Eine kann ich tun." 

Mit diesen Worten begann Tassadar seine gesamten Fähigkeiten zu mobilisieren. Der Subraum, die Tasche in der sie sich befanden, begann sich zu dehnen, alles in ihr begann sich zu streuen. "Wir werden beide hier auf Ewig verbleiben, ich werde unser Sein so weit auseinander reißen das es Billiarden von Jahren dauern wird bis es überhaupt wieder möglich ist zu fühlen oder irgend etwas anderes zu tun." 

Die Impulse, die von Tassadar ausgingen, ließen alles erschüttern und beide spürten schon die Auswirkungen: Ihre Macht schwand, es gab nichts mehr was Tassadar hätte halten können. Aber sein Unterbewußtsein wollte nicht sterben, irgendwas wollte das er lebte, fühlte, einfach existierte. 

Kurz bevor seine Essenz zu weit gestreut war, riss sich Tassadar los. Er öffnete einen Subraumspalt wie kurz zuvor, er hatte zwar das Wissen einen Spalt zu öffnen, wußte aber nicht wohin, wußte nicht wie er nach Hause kommen sollte. Aber er war offen, und von einem nie gekannten Überlebenswillen getrieben zog seine nun deutlich schwächere Essenz in den normal Raum.

Er stand, er hatte wieder einen Körper. Tassadar blickte sich leicht verwirrt um, sein Kopf war voll von Gedanken. Er fühlte wieder körperliches, aber sein Wissen war enorm gewachsen. Er spürte noch die Essenz des Overminds in sich, sie war in ihm, er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren - aber sie war zu schwach als das sie ihn hätte kontrollieren können, jedenfalls bewußt. 

Tassadar blickte sich um er stand auf einer Art Gebäude. Das Dach war rot. Er blickte in einen blauen Himmel. Und er fragte sich wo er nun war. 

Dies war nicht Aiur. Alles war anders. Tassadar konzentrierte sich, aber egal wie tief er seinen Geist treiben lies, er spürte sie nicht. Keinen weiteren Protoss in der gesamten Galaxie. Sein emphatisches Band hätte jeden noch so weit entfernten seiner Art gefühlsmäßig zu ihm gebracht. Tassadar war zum erstenmal allein, nur die Essenz des Overminds war bei ihm. Ein Gefühl von tiefer Trauer durchzog Tassadar. 

Aber er konnte auch nicht die Ausstrahlung der Zerg fühlen oder die der khaidarin Kristalle. Auch waren die Sterne total anders, als wie er sie kannte. Aber er spürte etwas, es waren Terraner. Ja, auf diesen Planeten. Er spürte sie, aber sie waren anders, er kannte dank des Overminds die Psyche und den Körper der Terraner aber es war anders, dennoch es waren immer noch Menschen. 

Tassadar machte sich bewußt: Er war in einer Dimension in der keine Xel Naga diese Galaxie besuchten, keine Zerg erschufen, sein Volk niemals existierte und zudem eine andere Zeit vorherrschte wie er an der Konstellation der Sterne spüren konnte. Er war in einer Dimension in der es Terraner gab, aber mehr wohl nicht. Aber warum war er hier auf Terra, warum nicht auf Aiur? Dort wäre er wohl allein, aber "Zuhause", zehntausende Lichtjahre durch Raum und Zeit. Warum hatte der Zufall diese Zeit, diese Dimension, diese Stelle erwählt? 

Und dann diese Menschen, die sich von denen unterschieden die Tassadar kannte, er konnte keinerlei latente Psifähigkeiten im Gefüge erkennen. Aber etwas anderes sehr mächtiges fühlte er. Etwas, das ihn Angst einflößte, eine Fähigkeit die in jedem einzelnen Menschen, in dem einen stärker in dem anderen schwächer, ruhte. War es wirklich Zufall, das er hier war? 

"Der Overmind." dachte Tassadar. "Er hat mich beeinflusst, ein Teil von ihm ist bei mir, in mir wollte er in eine Welt in dem es keine Gefahren für ihn gibt, aber genug genetisches Potential eine furchteinflössende Kriegerrasse zu erschaffen." Diese Version der Realität bot ihm das, aber der Overmind ruhte tief im Geist von Tassadar. 

Wieder versank Tassadar in Konzentration, er könnte einen Subraum-Teleport zu einem anderen Planeten initieren, aber wohin sollte er? Hier war die Erde, ein Planet mit dem was er zum leben brauchte. Er könnte zwar wieder einen interdimensionalen Spalt öffnen, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein wo er landen würde, allein seine Anwesenheit hier war schieres Glück. Er konnte zwar das Gefüge des Universums lenken, aber ohne die "Anleitung" des Overminds, der das gesamte Wissen der Xel Naga in sich hatte, würde er nicht wissen wo er landen würde. Zwar besaß Tassadar nun auch dieses Wissen, aber er konnte es nicht ergründen, es war zu mannigfaltig um es einfach so zu verstehen. Er konnte es nicht wagen wieder eine ungewisse Reise anzutreten, sein neuer Lebenswille erschreckte ihn selbst. 

Tassadar entschloss sich hier zu bleiben und die Essenz des Overminds zu verwahren, so das er nicht Unheil über dieses Universum bringen konnte. Als erste Handlung entschloss Tassadar seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und schon war er weg - nein, nur unsichtbar, das Licht machte um ihn herum einen Bogen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Diese Wissen hatte er von den dunklen Templern, aber er konnte es erst jetzt richtig nutzen. 

Tassadar der im Vergleich zu einem Menschen sehr hünenhaft wirkte, sprang vom Dach. Und begann die Terraner dieser Welt zu erkunden, ihre Fähigkeiten und andere Dinge, unter anderem auch einen Platz zum leben. Er würde wohl ewig leben, eine lange Zeit, selbst für einen Protoss der zudem nun allein war.

Nicht weit vom besagten Dach, das der Zielort eines Helden war, stritten sich 2 junge Männer ebenfalls auf einem Dach. Diese hier heimischen Menschen waren weniger heldenhaft als Tassadar, aber sie vollführten einen Kampf auf höchsten Niveau und bewegten sich dabei unmerklich auf die Position des langsam umherlaufenden Tassadars zu. 

"RANMA!" schrie der Eine, in gelb gekleidete Junge und rammte einen einzelnen Finger in die Richtung des anderen, der mit einem roten Oberteil nur gelangweilt auswich und einen Gegenschlag startete bei dem das Dach "etwas" durchlöchert wurde. 

"Du bist schneller geworden Ryoga." spottete Ranma abfällig als er seine Hand aus dem Dach zog. Die beiden waren in einer ihrer, schon zur Üblichkeit verdammten Streitereien verwickelt. Ihre Auren spielten dabei wie immer verrückt, auch wenn sie nicht an ihr Maximum gingen, beide betrachteten das schon als normalen Lebensablauf. Aber der Kampf hinterliess auf den Dächern Nerimas trotzdem eine Schneise der Verwüstung. (Und hier lag auch der wahre Grund für die positive Baukonjunktur, und nicht die neue Steuerpolitik, wie die Regierung es immer verlauten lies.)

Auch Tassadar, der sich eigentlich in Ruhe umschauen und einen Verweilplatz suchen wollte, vernahm diese ungewöhnlichen Energien, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. "Das war wohl der Beweggrund des Overminds." dachte Tassadar in sich hinein und entschloss sich aus reiner Neugier diese Energie zu ergründen. Er war ja getarnt. Nur hochentwickelte Sensoren oder besondere Lebensformen konnten ihn nun wahrnehmen. Tassadar verbreitete immer noch Schallwellen, aber er hatte nicht umsonst über 300 Jahre gelebt um sich lautlos bewegen zu können.

Der Templer wandte sich um, er stand in einer kleinen Seitengasse, mit einem kurzen Sprung stand er auf einer angerosteten Tonne die unter seinem Gewicht deutlich nachgab. Zwei weitere Sprünge später stand er wieder auf einem Hausdach. Er lies seinen Blick kurz über das Panorama der Dächer schweifen und fand in einiger Entfernung die Quelle der großen Energien.

Tassadar sah zwei Individuen die sich mit wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit bekämpften, selbst bei den genetisch überzüchteten Kriegerrassen der Zerg hatte er noch nie so eine Geschwindigkeit gesehen. Selbst ein Berserker mit seinen biomechanischen Implantaten wirkte dagegen langsam. Tassadar war sich nun sicher, der Overmind musste irgendwie gespürt haben das es hier so außergewöhnliches Potential gab und ihn absichtlich hierher gelotst haben. Aber was wollte der Overmind erreichen, der letze Rest seiner Essenz war tief im Geist von Tassadar begraben.

Tassadar richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die beiden Streithähne und reduzierte den Abstand auf wenige Meter, um umfassende Studien durchzuführen. Er beobachtete die beiden sorgsam , wie sie ihre Umgebung in Sperrholz verwandelten - was Tassadar aber an meisten wunderte war, er konnte ihre Sprache verstehen. Die Terraner die er kannte sprachen logischerweise eine andere Sprache, aber er verstand diese hier und konnte sie selbst auch sprechen. Tassadar führte dies auf den Einfluss des Overmindes zurück, der im Laufe seiner Existenz Tausende von Rassen assimilierte und wohl einen universellen Kommunikationsweg gefunden hatte. 

Er empfand die "Konversation" der beiden auch nicht besonders unflätig; er war von den Space Marines, die unter Raynor dienten, ganz andere Sachen gewohnt. Aber es wunderte ihn doch immer wieder wie eine so kurzlebige Spezies solche Worte in ihre Sprache aufnehmen konnte.

Tassadar konzentrierte sich nun mehr auf die Bewegungen der beiden, die er mehr als erstaunlich empfand, und auch die Energie die sie verströmten waren für ihn faszinierend. Sie erinnerten in an Psi, und doch war es ganz anders.

"Spürst du es auch?" flüsterte Ranma zu Ryoga ohne seine Schlagkombos zu unterbrechen. 

"Ja!" erwiderte Ryoga ruckartig als er Ranmas Schlägen auswich und einige davon abblockte. "Es ist so negativ, und so nah, es ist gefährlich und fremd." 

"Hah, Treffer!" Ranma freute sich als er Ryogas Gesicht traf das infolge von Ryogas Äusserung ungedeckt war. "Du hast aber recht." flüsterte er gleich darauf. "Es beunruhigt mich auch. Es kommt mir vor als wäre es direkt neben uns." 

"Ja Ranma!" schrie Ryoga und schlug hart und gerade in die Richtung Tassadars. "Genau da war es!" 

"Ja, es weicht zurück." freute sich Ranma. "Los hinterher." grinste er diabolisch und nahm mit seinen Rivalen die Verfolgung auf.

Tassadar wußte zwar nicht wie, aber sie konnten seine Position ausmachen, er hielt einen schnellen Rückzug für das beste. Aber sie verfolgten ihn bereits, auch das der eine den anderen immer wieder in die richtige Richtung ziehen musste, konnte seine Beunruhigung nicht lindern.

Während sie den Unsichtbaren verfolgten, brannte in Ranma die Frage was oder wer das sein könnte? Seine Energie strahlte eine befremdliche Gefahr aus, und sie war so riesig, das sie sie schon viel früher hätten bemerken müssen. Andererseits wollten sie wissen wie er sich scheinbar mühelos unsichtbar manchen konnte, auch wenn es gegen sie nutzlos war. Obwohl sie nichts sehen konnten, war seine Energie besser als ein Signalfeuer zu deuten.

Tassadars Ausdauer war zwar weit überlegen, aber ohne die biomechanischen Implantate die er als Berserker früher besaß, aber zugunsten des Templer-Daseins aufgab, konnte er ihnen nicht entkommen. Er wollte sich nicht zeigen, er kannte die Xenophobie der Terraner, das konnte sehr gefährlich werden, und er wollte nicht seine Kräfte gegen die Menschen entfesseln.

Die Jagd war kurz und schnell, Tassadar stand nun an einer Mauer, er wußte weitere Flucht würde das Unausweichliche nur hinauszögern. Ranma und Ryoga standen vor ihm und forderten ihn auf sich zu zeigen.

Es vergingen etliche Sekunden der Stille. Ranma uns Ryoga blickten auf die Stelle, an der Tassadar stand und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Tassadar überlegte wie er das Unausweichliche hinter sich bringen sollte.

Die beiden Kämpfer wurden immer unsicherer, äußerlich hatten beiden noch ihren unnachgiebigen festen Blick auf Tassadar gerichtet , aber innerlich wurde es ihnen immer mulmiger. 

Dann geschah es: Tassadar lies seine Tarnung fallen, seine Konturen wurden langsam sichtbar.

Die Augen der beiden Menschen wanderten nach oben, ihre Münder öffneten sich langsam, sie hatten einen Menschen vermutet oder so etwas ähnliches.

Da stand Tassadar nun, er bewegte sich nicht. Er wartete auf die Reaktion der beiden. Ranma und sein Teilzeitferkelfreund beobachteten gebannt den Fremden, sie hatten zwar schon allerhand seltsames gesehen, aber das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Vor ihnen stand eine über 2 Meter große, hager aussehende blauhäutige Gestalt. Lange, dürre Finger waren an den Händen und wirkten noch befremdlicher. Dazu kamen seine nach hinten gewinkelten Knie. Sein Gesicht hatte eine längliche Form und verjüngte sich am Kinn. Seine orangen Augen wirkten sehr künstlich, und seine fast bodenlangen Haare waren dicker als der Arm mancher Menschen. Komplettiert wurde sein Auftreten durch seine Kleidung, er trug nur eine Art Lendenschurz, und über seinen Schultern baumelte ein blaugelber ärmelloser Umhang.

Ranma fand nach einer Sekunde mit ausgiebigen Studium des Fremden seine Worte als erster wieder. "Ganz klar Jusenkyo, darauf gehe ich jede Wette ein." 

"Ach genau stimmt, das ist es." Stimmte Ryoga sofort mit ein. "Wieso habe ich nur nicht daran gedacht?" fragte Ryoga sich selbst, und während er noch ein wenig nachdachte, erhob Tassadar, der von dieser Reaktion mehr als verwundert war, das Wort. 

"Ich verstehe nicht was Jusenkyo ist, aber mein Name ist Tassadar, und ich habe keinerlei feindliche Absichten." Tassadars ruhige leicht schwingende Stimme traf auf die Ohren der beiden Jungs.

"Tassadar? Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Nylonstrumpf Taro. Du warst aber wohl mal in China so 2000 km westlich und bist in so einen kleinen Tümpel mit Wasser gefallen?" versuchte Ranma zu suggerieren. 

Tassadar senkte den Kopf und sprach: "Es scheint ihr verwechselt etwas, junger Terraner, aber laßt mich erklären woher ich komme und ihr erklärt mir eure Welt." schlug er vor, und war sehr erleichtert auf zwei Individuen getroffen zu sein die nicht panische Angst vor ihm hatten.

"So feindlich wirkt er gar nicht." meinte Ryoga. 

Ranma nickte leicht. "Nun, dann erzähl mal, wird sicher interessant." Er setzte sich auf den Boden, Tassadar und Ryoga folgten, und Tassadar begann seine epische Geschichte zu erzählen in der für Protoss typischen Erzählweise, die sehr ausführlich ist.

Derweil viel weiter Nördlich von Tokio. 

In einem Waldgebiet.

"Hier werde ich beginnen" sprach der Overmind unhörbar zu sich selbst. Seine schwache Essenz war über einem Ameisenhügel positioniert. "Hier wird er mich nicht finden können, und falls doch kann ich mich hier sehr gut verstecken." dachte der Overmind weiter. Es war kurz nach der Ankunft als er sich aus dem Bewußtsein Tassadars löste, er war auch schlau genug eine Nachhall zurückzulassen der Tassadar glauben ließ er wäre noch da. Und die Einblicke in Tassadars Geist waren überaus wertvoll, er wußte wie er seine Essenz verbergen konnte, zudem würde sein Nachhall in Tassadar ihn immer überdecken, so das auch kein anderer ihn finden konnte. Zugegeben, jetzt war er noch schwach und seine Ausstrahlung würde ohnehin niemanden dazu bewegen etwas zu unternehmen, jetzt noch nicht.

Mit einem Mal übernahm der Overmind die Kontrolle über den Ameisenhaufen. "Ein neuer Schwarm ist geboren." dachte der Overmind und begann bereits die DNS von diversen Ameisen zu verändern um möglichst nah an seine Kriegerrassen zu gelangen. Die Geduld des Overmind war klein, bei seiner Geburt fand er bereits ein komplettes Kollektiv vor, und so ein Neuaufbau würde Jahre dauern. Daher beschloss der Overmind einfach, schnell und effektiv Tassadar zu vernichten. Er begann sofort damit auf eine Testdrohne hinzuarbeiten. Um ihn herum begannen die bereits mutierten Ameisen ihre Umgebung umzuformen.

Stunden später, die Dämmerung beschloss das Tageslicht abzulösen.

In einer jetzt sehr dunklen Seitenstraße saßen 3 Gestalten und wunderten sich über die seltsamen Geschichten die der Gegenüber zu erzählen wußte.

"Und das Ding ist wirklich in dir?" Fragte Ranma staunend. 

"In der Tat." erwiderte Tassadar. 

"Wirklich seltsam, dann solltest du aufpassen das der dir nicht entwischt, wir haben mit so Dämonen und so Zeuchs ganz schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht." witzelte Ranma mit einem Seitenblick auf Ryoga, der dazu nur leicht nickte. "Ich dachte immer, der erste Kontakt würde anders ablaufen." Meinte Ranma. "Aber für einen Außerirdischen mit so einer Geschichte bist du ganz okay." 

Ranma und Ryoga nahmen den Kontakt mit Tassadar mehr als gelassen auf, zu Beginn konnten sie seine Geschichten nicht glauben, aber als Tassadar dann ebenso ungläubig auf ihre Erzählungen reagierte, war klar das man in dieser Hinsicht etwas Offenheit mitbringen mußte. 

"Und was hast du nun weiter vor, Tassi ?" fragte Ranma. 

Tassadar wußte das die Menschen dazu neigten Dinge zu verkürzen, um ihre Sprache melodischer sprechen zu können, was wie er dachte an ihrer eigenen kurzen Lebensspanne lag. Er empfand die Bezeichnung zwar als lästig aber er akzeptierte es. "Ich werde mich wohl an einem ruhigen Ort zurückziehen, meine Lebensspanne abwarten und versuchen einen Weg zu finden den Overmind für immer zu bannen." beantwortete Tassadar Ranmas Frage.

"Hmmmmmm. Willst du nicht lieber mit zu mir kommen, ich hab da eine gute Schlafmöglichkeit für dich. Und dann kannste ja mal mehr von dem Psi-zeugs erzählen, das interessiert mich sehr." versuchte Ranma seine Absichten zu vermitteln.

"Nun, wenn ihr das möchtet edler Ranma, mir ist es gleich. Und ich ziehe die Gesellschaft anderer vor." Stimmte Tassadar Ranmas Vorschlag zu.

"Also, dann los." Stimmte Ranma fröhlich ein. "Hm, wo ist denn Ryoga jetzt?" 

"Er sprach von einer "Pinkelpause" ". beantwortete Tassadar Ranmas Frage. 

"Hmmmmmmmm..... dann las uns gehen das könnte dauern....." erwiderte Ranma gelangweilt. 

"Sollen wir nicht auf ihn warten?" fragte Tassadar daraufhin neugierig. 

"Hm. Lieber nicht, weil Ryoga ... ach das erkläre ich dir später, nun komm."

Tassadar nickte befremdlich, und folgte dann getarnt Ranma über die Dächer von Nerima.

Während ihrer kurzen Reise zum Domizil der Tendos erzählte Ranma Tassadar einiges über das Haus in dem er jetzt erst einmal leben würde. Ranma konnte Tassadar zwar nicht sehen, aber er konnte Tassadars flaues Gefühl im Magen fast spüren, das dieser von Ranmas Erzählungen bekam, von prügelnden Verlobten, heiratswütigen Vätern und einem Lustgreis.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Nerima, an einem nicht allzuweit entfernten Ort.

Genauer gesagt, nur einen Katzenwurf weit weg, im Nekohanten.

"Shampoo, kommst du mal her?" fragte Cologne mit deutlich anzumerkendem unterschwelligen Befehlston. 

"Ja Urgroßmutter, kommen sofort." antwortete die junge Amazone, die gerade ein Tablett in der Hand hielt, das sie von einem Gast hatte der das Nekohanten gerade verlassen hatte. Und dadurch waren die beiden erst einmal ungestört.

"Shampoo, du hast es sicher auch schon gespürt nicht wahr?" begann die Alte ernsthaft zu fragen. 

"Ja böses Unheil sein gekommen." antwortete Shampoo beunruhigt. 

"Ja, und es ist so nahe, ich befürchte das etwas schreckliches passieren wird. Was ich aber noch viel beunruhigender finde ist, das ich über die Kraft, die ich spüre, in der ganzen Amazonenmythologie nichts vergleichbares finden konnte. Wir werden wohl abwarten müssen." schloß Cologne ihre Rede. 

"Aiya!" seufzte Shampoo beunruhigt.

Schon wieder zur gleichen Zeit und zum wiederholten Male in Nerima.

Im Tendo Dojo, eine altbekannte Veranda mit Blick auf einen Teich, der von Fischen und ziemlich oft Ranma bevölkert wurde.

Zwei Shogi spielende Gestalten besetzten wie jeden Tag die Veranda. "Tendo spürst du es? Es kommt näher." fragte Genma, der das Unheil auch schon spüren konnte. 

Soun brach in Tränen aus. "Ja Saotome ich spüre es." Soun war nicht zu halten das Shogibrett war schon mehr ein Aquarium. "Mein Haus scheint das Unglück magisch anzuziehen seitdem du und Ranma hier sind." 

"Ach Tendo." wiegelte Genma ab. "Wann haben ich oder Ranma jemals das Unglück zu dir geführt?" Soun schwieg. Jeder der beiden hielt das Ausbleiben einer Antwort für ein ihn zuträgliches Zeichen.

"Los Tassadar, ich führe dich in einen Raum in dem du ungestört bist." flüsterte Ranma seinem unsichtbaren Verfolger zu. "Wie sind gleich da." fügte Ranma noch hinzu.

Ranma sprang von einem Dach auf die Mauer des Tendoanwesens, dann in den Garten und schaute in die Gesichter der Brettspieler. Noch bevor die Beiden etwas sagen konnten, und auch ohne selber etwas sagen zu können, rannte Ranma auf die Veranda, bog ab und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

"Hast du auch diesen dunklen Hauch gespürt als Ranma vorbei rannte, Saotome?" Fragte ein beunruhigter Tendo. 

"Ja, leider, der Junge wird wieder mal etwas ausgefressen haben." Antwortete ein kopfschüttelnder Saotome. Der sich nach seiner Kopfbewegung über die Shogi Steine wunderte.

"So rein da, das ist unser Gästezimmer da bist du sicher, bist ja eh unsichtbar, bin gleich wieder da." Zischte Ranma leise zu Tassadar und schob dabei eine Türe auf. 

"Gut , ich werde warten." antworte Tassadar ebenso leise wie Ranma.

Eine Türe schob sich wie von Geisteshand zu und Ranma hastete die Treppe wieder hinunter.

"Hallo." Ranma versuchte nicht wie jemand zu wirken der gerade ein Alien im ersten Stock versteckte. 

"Mein Sohn." Begann Genma, aber da Ranma der Tonfall von Genma schon etwas missfiel, versuchte er auf ein anderes Thema als ihn selbst zu kommen. "Vater?..... Ach, Nabiki." Ranma war fürs erste gerettet, in dieser Sekunde betrat die 2. jüngste und zugleich zweitälteste Tendotochter die Szenerie. 

"Oh hallo Ranma, Herr Saotome, Paps." Antwortet Nabiki, die eigentlich nicht grüßen sondern gleich weiter in ihr Zimmer wollte. 

Ranma beugte sich zur Seite und war mit seinem Gesicht dann vor Nabikis Bauch - oder besser gesagt, vor dem braunen Kuvert das sie festhielt. "Was hast du denn da Nabiki? Wieder Fotos?" fragte Ranma mit aufgesetzter Neugierde. 

"Ach nichts, nichts." Nabiki schien nervös. "Das ist nichts." 

"Was steht da?" Ranma konnte einige Buchstaben erkennen. "M..O..R.." Ranma wollte gerade den vierten Buchstaben vorlesen, da hatte es Nabiki plötzlich sehr eilig und verschwand mit: "Das ist etwas Höheres von dem du nichts verstehst." in ihr Zimmer.

"Hm, was gibts zu essen?" fragte Ranma, der das Thema wieder weg von sich lenken wollte. 

"Ranma!" sagte Genma im leicht unheilverkündenden Tonfall. 

"Ja?" wollte Ranma eigentlich sagen, aber noch bevor er beim a angelangt war, flog er bereits in Richtung Teich. Um dort dann auch zu landen. Noch bevor Er seinen Zorn freien Lauf lassen konnte erhob Genma wieder das Wort. 

"Ranma, wenn dein Vater mit dir spricht hast du nicht das Thema zu wechseln, ist das klar?" Ranma sprang als Antwort mit dem Fuß voran an den Kopf seines Vaters und entleerte über selbigen das Wasser, das sich in seinem roten Oberteil dank der Saugfähigkeit des Stoffes angesammelt hatte. Und ohne das es Genmas Absicht gewesen war, war das Thema das er ansprechen wollte, das dunkle Gefühl, vergessen, und er und sein Sohn (okay im Moment Tochter) waren in einem Kampf vertieft. Und auch Ranma vergass Tassadar, er konnte ja seinen Vater nicht gewinnen lassen.

Soun, der einige Steine auf dem Spielbrett gezielt verändert hatte und dann dem üblichen Kampf Panda vs Furie beobachtete, wollte gerade gähnen um danach seinen Spielpartner an das Shogibrett zurückzubestellen, denn mit dieser Spielkonstelation konnte er nicht mehr verlieren. 

"Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen mein Junge!" schrie Genma, nein halt, stand auf dem Schild das Genma eiligst gekritzelt hatte. Ranma-chans "GRRRRRRR" als Antwort und der Faustschlag, der das Schild in Zahnstocher verwandelte, waren eine treffende Antwort. 

"Wer ist denn Schuld das ich in diese Quelle gefallen bin, du Bambusfresser." Rief Ranma erzürnt aus und trat seinem Vaterpanda in den Bauch, der sich mit einem Prankenhieb auf Ranmas Brust revanchierte.

Einen Moment hielten sie inne. "Nun Vater, wie wäre es wenn du deine "Hand" da wieder wegnehmen würdest?" sprach das rothaarige Mädchen eisig kalt, ohne auch nur nach unten zu blinzeln, dem Panda ins Gesicht. Dieser hob seine zweite Pranke in die Luft und nur um dann mit der Anderen auf Ranmas Brust zu deuten. 

"Oh Ranma, das du deinem Meister diese Freude gönnst." Happosais Stimme, die kaum zu hören war zwischen Ranmas Brüsten, veranlasste Ranma dann dazu auf seine besetzten Brüste zu schauen und den alten Perversen zu erblicken. Ranma holte mit Rechts aus um den "Meister" in den Erdboden zu rammen. Der kraftvolle Hieb hätte sicher einen enormen Schaden bei Ranma selbst angerichtet wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig gebremst hätte. Happosai hatte sich rechtzeitig auf Genmas Kopf gerettet, welcher anscheinend nichts dagegen hatte. "Ranma, ich habe leider keine Zeit zu spielen, ich bereite mich auf meine tägliche Tour vor." grinste Happo schelmisch.

Soun begann gleich darauf hin seinen Tränen freien zu lauf zu lassen und murmelte etwas von Meister, Unehre und Ärger. 

"Soun?" fragte Happo gespielt neugierig." Warum weinst du denn? Hast du denn ein Problem damit das ich weggehe?" Gegen ende seiner Frage verschärfte Happo den Ton deutlich. 

Soun schaltete schnell, er warf sich auf Boden und stammelte unter Angsttränen: "Meister, was sollte ich dagegen haben? Es sind Tränen der Freude, das ihr euer geliebtes Hobbie ausführen könnt." 

Happo war leider nicht so blöd wie Soun erhoffte und, so konterte er geschickt mit mitleidigen Gesicht. "Och, Soun, wenn das so ist will ich dich belohnen, du darfst dieses Hobbie mit deinem geliebten Meister heute Nacht ausüben." Seine Augen glitzerten dabei und er reckte eine Hand gen Himmel. 

Soun heulte nun noch mehr, wenn Ranma und Genma nicht schon nass wären, jetzt wären sie es .Soun unterdessen verbeugte sich während er schluchzte: "Tränen der Freude , Meister...!"

Noch bevor sich Soun beruhigen konnte verschwand er mit Happosai in der Dämmerung zwischen zwei Dachgiebeln. Genma hielt ein Schild hoch das die zwei Buchstaben H und A in mehrfacher Ausführung beherbergte. 

Ranma wollte gerade wieder mit einer Schlagkombo in den Kampf mit seinen Vater einsteigen, da wurde er von einer recht unzärtlichen Mädchenhand niedergestreckt. "Gib es zu Ranma, du bist wieder Schuld das mein Vater mit dem Scheusal weg musste." fuhr Akane die am Boden liegende Ranma-chan an, die sich den Kopf rieb. Genma, der diese Konstellation nur zu gut kannte, verzog sich vor den Fernseher, denn er wußte ja worauf das wieder hinauslaufen würde.

Ranma, die jetzt wieder etwas klarer im Kopf war, wollte eigentlich Akane anfahren und den üblichen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Schon stand sie aufgerichtet mit erhobenen Zeigefinger und ungütigen Gesichtsausdruck und starrte Akane an, und ihr Mund war auch schon für das übliche Machoweib geöffnet. Da schoss ihr durch denn Kopf: "Mist, Tassi hätte ich ja jetzt glatt vergessen." Anstatt zu schreien was Akane schon erwartet hatte kam nur ein knappes: "Hab noch zu tun." gefolgt von einem Sprung auf das Dach der Tendos und dem Verschwinden von Ranma nach irgendwo. 

"Ob es mit dieser dunklen Aura zu tun hat?" dachte Akane nachdenklich und schaute nun mit verrauchter Wut Ranmas letzter Position auf dem Dach nach.

"Da bin ich wieder." sagte ein süßes rothaariges Mädchen, das gerade in einen leeren Raum durch das Fenster eingestiegen war.

Die Luft flimmerte leicht und Tassadar stand nun entarnt im Raum. "Das ist der Fluch von dem du sprachst?" begrüßte Tassadar Ranma. 

"Ja" erwiderte Ranma nur beiläufig und zog einen 2. Futon aus dem Schrank. "Ich penn heute Nacht bei dir, und bevor du fragst, ja es hat damit zu tun das ich durch das Fenster gekommen bin, und ich bin jetzt müde, also pennen. Achja noch eine Frage..." Tassadar nickte nur leicht amüsiert mit seinem Kopf und begann sich zu setzen, in der für Protoss ungewöhnlichen Position. Ranma, der schon beinahe im Futon steckte, stoppte kurz. "Kannst du dich auch während des Schlafens tarnen?" 

"Ja, es ist möglich." begann Tassadar, aber Ranma konnte aus seinem Ton schon heraushören das die Sache einen Hacken hat. "Es ist im Schlaf energieraubend, dadurch würde sich meine Schlafenszeit mehr als verfünfachen." 

Ranma hmte kurz und zog dann die kleine Trennwand aus der Ecke hervor und schob sie so, das sie die direkte Sicht von Türe und Fenster verwehrte. "Es weiß zwar keiner, aber warum unnötiges Risiko eingehen, also musst du hier hinter pennen. Ist doch okay?"

Tassadar nickte nur kurz, er war froh nach den letzten Ereignissen etwas Ruhe zu finden.

So begannen ein Alien und ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Mensch in einem Raum zu schlafen.

Ganz in der Nähe, auf den Dächern von Nerima, sprangen eine kleine Gestalt die man kaum als Mensch bezeichnen konnte, und eine andere Gestalt die sehr geknickt wirkte aber dennoch einem Menschen recht nahe kam, umher. Der kleine Gnom rief fröhlich und auch ziemlich laut: "Fette Beute". Und hatte einen grünen Sack auf den Rücken gespannt der sein eigenes Volumen um einiges überstieg. Der Andere folgte nur und haderte mit sich selbst.

"Crunch" einen Dachgiebel später lag Soun, der wohl zu viel gehadert hatte, auf der Vorderseite seines Körpers. Er richtete sich zwar flugs wieder auf, aber durch seinen unfreiwilligen Hänger hatte er die Distanz zu seinem Meister auf zu große Entfernung erhöht.

Er wollte eigentlich schon zu einem Schluchzer ansetzen, denn der Meister würde wohl so etwas sagen wie: "Du trödelst? Und dein Meister fällt im Zeitplan zurück? Na warte." Soun bekam diese kleinen Stimme nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber als einige Sekunden ohne erwartete Reaktion verstrichen, hörte Soun auf zu schluchzen, setzte sich in bester Shogi Manier auf das Dach und sah in der Ferne der kleinen Gestalt nach, die freudig über die Dächer hüpfte.

Soun nickte zufrieden zu sich selbst, der Meister hatte ihn wohl vergessen, seine Taktik sich klammheimlich zurückfallen zulassen war von Erfolg beschienen. Das würde er jedenfalls gleich Genma erzählen. Aber er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen um sicher zu gehen das der Meister ihn auch wirklich vergessen hatte.

Gleiche Gegend nur einige Dächer weiter weg.

*raschel**crunsh**brösel* Das Geräusch einer Hand die rhythmisch Kartoffelchips aus einer dünnen Aluminiumtüte zu einem weiblichen Mund führte war zu hören.

Der Rhythmus wurde jäh unterbrochen von einer Hand die dieselbe Aluminiumtüte abtastete, und dann von einem sehr unfemininem Grummler der durch Nerima raunte.

"Schon alle!" seufzte das Mädchen, das gedankenverloren in den Himmel schaute und dabei eine Wolke beobachtete die nur vom Mond behellt wurde. Die Hand, die eben noch in der Tüte war, knüllte diese nun auf handliche Größe, und die selbe Hand warf die Tüte in den Vorgarten des Hausbesitzers. "Die da unten können das ja mal aufräumen, als Dankeschön für das was ich der Allgemeinheit zuführe." Dachte das Mädchen selbstverständlichst.

Ein Griff mit der rechten Hand an ihren Magen bescheinigte ihr das sie noch Hunger hatte, zwar war es in Japan leicht um diese Uhrzeit Chips oder ähnliches zu bekommen aber nicht unbedingt ohne Bargeld. Aber der griff zum Magen brachte noch den Nebeneffekt, das Sonnoko spürte das ihr Gewand über und über mit Bröseln der Chips bedeckt war. Ihre offensive Eßweise hatte rund die Hälfte einer jeden Kartoffelscheibe auf das weißblaue Gewand befördert.

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, kratzte sich mit der linken Hand an der Hüfte und sah dann nach unten und begutachtete das Krümelwerk. Ihre rechte Hand begann derweil die Krümel auf zu sammeln. Sie blickte nun auf ihre rechte Hand, ihr Kopf war leicht nach unten geneigt so das ihre langen schwarzen Haare im Wind wehten. Sie wunderte sich kurz darüber das der Wind nicht auch die Chipreste ins Nirwana blies. Aber dann sprach sie zu sich selbst: "Die sind nur ein bißchen schmutzig, die sind noch gut, das kann man noch essen." Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand der kleine Berg an Resten in ihren Mund. Derweil musste ein gelber, fast komplett glatzköpfiger Mann in den USA niesen. 

Mit mehreren lauten Schmatzern verschwanden die letzen kleinen Reste in ihrem Magen. Komplettiert wurde das von einem Rülpser, der selbst so manchen Mann hätte vor Neid erblassen lassen. Sonnoko klopfte sich nun letzte Partikel von ihrem Gewand, sie war zwar nicht wirklich satt aber das Essen war weg und sie hatte ja eine Aufgabe.

Sie stand auf und verfluchte zum dritten mal an diesem Tage das sie sich entschlossen hatte, diese engen Schuhe anzuziehen, aber die Farbe hatte einfach zu gut gepasst, und man musste ja auch was hermachen wenn man schon unterwegs war. "Hm die sollen alle mal dankbar sein das ich mich so selbstlos für sie einsetze," dachte Sonnoko leicht mürrisch und rückte erstmal ihre Kleidung mit zwei Handgriffen zurecht.

"So, nun weiter im Text," sprach sie zu sich selbst. "Wenn ich noch länger trödele, friere ich noch fest, ist eine kalte Nacht und ich kann nicht ewig warten." Sonnoko legte ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander und ging kurz in sich. Einen Moment später blickte sie sich um und sprach dann leise in die Nacht hinein: "Wie ich dachte, es ist hier ganz in der nähe." Mit diesen Worten brach sie Richtung Tendo Dojo auf.

Gleiche Zeit, ein paar Dächer weiter.

"So lange genug meditiert," dachte Soun und machte sich schleunigst auf den Nachhauseweg. Das lange sitzen in der Kälte der Nacht begann sich schon nachteilig auf sein Befinden auszuwirken.

Nur wenige Sekunden später trafen sich ein junges Mädchen, das keine 1,65m groß war, und ein älterer Mann auf den Dächern Nerimas zusammen. Beide sahen sich so an als hätte man sich aus versehen auf einem Markplatz angerempelt. "Hm, was macht hier ein kleines Mädchen wie du auf einem Dach so spät?" Initiierte Soun das Gespräch, der sich wunderte was ein Kind denn hier zu suchen hatte, was er ja auch mit seiner Frage zum Ausdruck brachte. 

"Kleines Mädchen?!?" fuhr Sonnoko den Kampfsportler an. "Ich bin 16. Das heißt Erwachsen. Verstanden? Und ich könnte Sie genausogut das gleiche fragen." Fuhr Sonnoko ihn bissig an. Sie wurde schließlich von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten.

Soun, der von dieser Antwort sichtlich getroffen war, und schon beinahe ein Jusenkyoopfer vermutete, denn so ein unfeminines Verhalten war er bisher nur von Ranma gewohnt. "Nun ja, ich bin Soun Tendo, Besitzer der Tendoschule für Schlägereien aller Art." Stellte sich Soun in einem nicht allzu freundlichen Ton vor, aber er versuchte dennoch höflich vor dem Mädchen zu wirken. 

"Tendo?" Fragte das Mädchen nun deutlich freundlicher und zeigte gleichzeitig auf ein größeres Anwesen, das nur wenige Blocks weit weg gut aus der Häuserreihe herausstand. Soun nickte. 

"Gut das ich Sie treffe, Herr Tendo" Agierte Sonnoko jetzt fast schon übertrieben freundlich. "Wissen Sie, sie haben einen Dämon im Haus, oder noch schlimmer." In ihrer stimme klang viel gekünstelter Panikmache mit. 

"Ja, ich weiß," sagte Soun mit hängenden Schultern. "Ich habe auch schon oft versucht ihn loszuwerden, aber Meister Happosai denkt gar nicht daran zu verschwinden." 

"Happosai?" Eine steile Falte entstand zwischen Sonnokos Augenbrauen. "Ich rede von einem echten Dämon! Nicht von irgendwelchen verschrumpelten Perversen. Ist Ihnen denn gar nichts aufgefallen, etwas ungewöhnliches in den letzten Stunden?"

"Nun, ja, ich habe eine dunkle Aura gespürt und machte mir bereits Sorgen, aber woher weißt du das?" Erwiderte Soun voller Neugierde. 

"Ich bin Sonnoko, eine Dämonenjägerin. Seit meiner Kindheit unterrichtete mich mein Großvater in allen möglichen Künsten, die bösen Mächte zu bannen und zu vertreiben. Er lehrte mich alle Techniken die er kannte Ich habe diese erlernt und stelle meine Dienste nun der Menschheit zur Verfügung, um das Böse auszumerzen." 

Soun hätte fast einen neuen Kiefer gebraucht, so weit klappte seiner raus als er Sonnokos ausschweifender Erläuterung zuhörte, die diese mit einem Mikrofon laut vorgetragen hatte. "Und sie können wirklich das Unheil von meinem Haus abwenden?" Fragte Soun mit sehr viel Höflichkeit. 

"Ja klaro, dazu bin ich ja da." erwiderte Sonnoko flapsig. Soun lief eine Träne über die Wange. "Das freut mich sehr, können Sie gleich Morgen früh anfangen"? Fragte Soun vorsichtig, der es nur begrüßte sein Haus entfluchen zu können. 

"Morgen? Ich bin vom Fach, ich mach das jetzt. Sie legen sich schlafen und morgen früh ist das geregelt." 

Soun strahlte vor Freude. "Danke, solche Menschen trifft man gerne." Und damit machten sich beide auf den Weg Richtung Tendoanwesen.

Beide hüpften von Dach zu Dach, einige Ziegel mussten dran glauben und fanden ein unrühmliches Ende auf dem Boden. Die beiden scherte das aber wenig.

"Hm, nur eines." begann Soun nachdenklich. "Wie teuer sind Eure Dienste?" vollendete er. 

"Geld? Pah, die Ehre gebietet es mir jeden, der in Not ist, zu helfen." bekam Soun in die Ohren geflötet. 

"Oh, natürlich, das hätte ich mir ja denken können." erwiderte er so als ob es selbstverständlich wäre. Innerlich freute er sich über diesen Preis. 

"Meine Taten sprechen für sich, ich bin ja wohl eine potente Dämonenjägerin, die werden ihrer Dankbarkeit schon Ausdruck verleihen." dachte Sonnoko selbstgefällig, sie konnte ja nicht wissen das sie zu "DEN" Tendos ging.

Die beiden näherten sich nun wortlos dem Tendo-Dojo. Einen kurzen Sprung später standen beide vor der Haustüre, drinnen brannten nur noch wenige Lichter. "Also, ich geh da jetzt rein mach alles, Sie lehnen sich zurück, vielleicht bin ich ja heute Nacht schon fertig." Erklärte Sonnoko aufbrausend. 

"Gut, du kannst dich frei im Haus bewegen, aber nur solange kein Namensschild vor der Türe hängt, dann anklopfen." Erklärte Soun schon fast mit Angst in seiner Stimme. 

"Ja, das verstehe ich, will ja niemanden wecken, ist ja alles Service und so." Erwiderte sie gelangweilt. Soun machte diese Bemerkung eigentlich wegen ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, Akane oder Ranma im Schlaf aus versehen zu stören konnte tödlich sein, diesen Umstand verschwieg er aber.

Soun öffnete die Türen und schon verschwand Sonnoko im Inneren mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtausdruck, natürlich konnte sie keine Zeit verlieren, so beschloss sie effektiverweise ihre Schuhe anzubehalten. Soun ging langsam hinterher und wurde im Wohnzimmer dann von Kasumi abgefangen, die als einzigste noch nicht im Bett lag. 

"Vater haben wir einen Gast? Soll ich ein Gästezimmer vorbereiten?" fragte Kasumi in ihrer unbeschreiblichen freundlichen Art. 

"Schon gut Kasumi, das wird nicht nötig sein." erwiderte Soun ebenso freundlich. "Sie wird uns helfen." Fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

In diesem Moment hörte man leise Schritte tappen und danach eine Vase im ersten Stock umkippen, die mit einem tiefen *glonk* auf den Holzboden traf. "Der Wind muss wohl die Vase umgeweht haben, Vater." Folgerte Kasumi. Soun der eben noch lächelte, begann sich zu fragen ob es so eine tolle Idee war, eine Wildfremde durch das Haus laufen zu lassen. Aber ihre Dienste waren umsonst. Soun seufzte leise und lies sich dann von Kasumi einen Tee bringen, er brauchte etwas Zeit um sich zu beruhigen. 

Gute 2 Meter höher.

"Wer stellt denn hier auch eine Vase hin?" murmelte Sonnoko leise, nachdem sie die Vase wieder an ihren alten Platz bugsiert hatte. Aber sie war zu konzentriert gewesen als das sie auf solche Nebensächlichkeiten hätte achten können. Sie spürte den Nachhall des Overminds in Tassadars Bewußtsein überdeutlich. Sie konnte es zwar nicht einordnen, aber sie hatte ja auch eine gute Ausbildung genossen, das dachte sie zumindest. Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Raum am Ende des Flures zu, vergewisserte sich das dort kein Namensschild hing und ließ dann die Türe aufgleiten.

Sie war überrascht im fahlen Mondlicht ein Mädchen zu erkennen, das halb auf ihrem Futon lag und schlief. Sie spürte auch die dunkle Aura. Sie war hinter dieser dünnen Wand. Mit zwei gezielten Schritten stand sie vor der Wand, sie legte vorsorglich eine Hand an ihr Gewand. Sie war bereit das Böse zu bannen. Sie machte einen kurzen side step, so daß sie nun hinter die Trennwand blicken konnte und sah - nichts. Was sie sehr überraschte. Sie fühlte das Böse, es war hier, aber sie konnte nichts sehen. Sie fand das seltsam und musste sich erstmal am Kopf und an der Hüfte kratzen.

Währendessen stand Tassadar direkt vor ihr. Er war von dem Geräusch einer umfallenden Vase geweckt worden. Normalerweise hatte er einen tiefen Schlaf, aber diese neue Situation hatte ihn vorsichtig gemacht. Er konnte dem Mädchen deutlich ansehen das sie ihn fühlte. Aber er sah auch ihre Verwunderung das sie ihn nicht sah. Er stufte ihr Auftreten als eher ungefährlich ein, aber er wollte sich nicht unbedingt offenbaren, so wartete er ab.

"Der Dämon, oder was auch immer, ist hier in diesem Raum, er versteckt sich." dachte Sonnoko erbost. "Nun, der Dämon ist hier, ich kann ihn zwar nicht bannen - noch nicht - also werde ich auch hier bleiben. Schliesslich biete ich meine Dienste für die gerechte Sache jedem an, dann kann ich ja auch hier schlafen." dachte sie, zerrte einen Futon aus dem Wandschrank, legte sich zwischen Ranma und der Trennwand hin und schlief ziemlich schnell ein.

Tassadar beobachtete das sonderbare Mädchen vorsichtig. Ranma hatte ihm sehr merkwürdige Geschichten erzählt. Das Verhalten dieses Mädchens fiel eigentlich kaum aus dem Rahmen. Auch wenn ihr forsches Vorgehen ihn teilweise an einen Ghost erinnerte. Er enttarnte sich wieder, begab sich an seine Schlafposition und versuchte Ruhe zu finden, aber seine passive Wachsamkeit behielt er bei um schnell reagieren zu können.

Mitten in der Nacht. Mittlerweile ruhte der gesamte Tendo-Haushalt, selbst Happosai lag auf seinen alten, morschen Knochen, noch unwissend das er nicht mehr der älteste im Haus war.

Im ersten Stock. Ein kaltes Gästezimmer.

Ranma-chan, die mehr auf als in ihrem Futon lag, wachte leicht zitternd auf. *Brr* machte sie leise und dachte das sie das nächste Mal besser die Heizung anschalten sollte. Nun war sie wach aber dennoch müde, und zudem musste sie auf Toilette, so torkelte Ranma-chan an einer Vase vorbei in Richtung Bad. Ranma wollte gerade breitbeinig vor der Kloschüssel lospinkeln, da fiel ihr ein das dass jetzt wohl eine mordsmäßige Sauerei geben würde. Da Ranma aber eine Art Stolz verspürte, konnte er sich nicht einfach auf das Porzellanteil setzen. Er griff mit der rechten Hand an den Wasserhahn des Spülbeckens, drehte das heiße Wasser auf und wartete die Zeit ab, die der Boiler brauchte um das wenige heiße Wasser, das über Nacht in selbigen ruhte, durch den Hahn zu befördern.

Als Ranma sich nun erleichterte, stellte er auch einen netten Nebeneffekt fest. Er fror nicht mehr so stark. Frauen frieren immer, das wußte er. Diesen Effekt kannte er nur zu gut. Ranma trottete schlafftrunken zurück zu seinem Futon und war eingeschlafen, kaum das sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. 

Nur wenige cm neben ihn lag Sonnoko, aber ein schläfriger Ranma würde auch den 3. Weltkrieg übersehen.

Rund eine Stunde später. Gleicher Raum. Fast gleiche Insassen. Aus zwei Mädchen und einem Alien sind ein Mädchen, ein Alien und ein Ranma geworden. Die Nacht war weiter vorangeschritten, und sie machte auch keine Anstalten wärmer zu werden, es wurde sogar noch kälter.

"Brrrrr" zischte Sonnoko leise als sie erwachte. "Was soll das denn hier?" dachte sie weiter. "Ist ja Saukalt hier. Behandelt man so jemanden der einem unentgeltlich hilft? Also wirklich! Ist das kalt." Sonnoko fror wirklich auch im Futon.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und fasste um sich herum, was aber auch nicht wirklich half. Ihr Blick schweifte umher und blieb an Ranma hängen, der in dem Futon vergraben war. Obwohl man im Dunkeln kaum mehr als seine Umrisse erkennen konnte, war doch deutlich zu sehen das auch er nicht sehr angetan war von der hiesigen Temperatur: Er lag zusammengeknäult in seinem Futon und trotze der Kälte. 

Sonnoko betrachtet das Bündel, das im mehr als fahlen Mondschein da lag und begann zu grübeln. "Die Arme friert bestimmt genauso wie ich. Das kann ich als rechtschaffende Dämonenjägerin nicht auf mir sitzen lassen." Dachte sie entschlossen

Sonnoko stand mehr oder weniger auf und kroch zu der vermeidlichen Weiblichen in den Futon und legte sich an "ihren" Rücken. Ranma reagierte auf diese Annährung mit einem mürrischen Beiseiterücken, lies sich aber nicht weiter beim schlafen stören. Sonnoko derweil genoss die neue Wärme und war sich sicher, das dass Mädchen das auch begrüßen würde und ihr sicher dankbar sein würde am Morgen.

Die Nacht verlief nun ruhig, Tassadar schlief hinter der Trennwand und Ranma lag mit Sonnoko im einem Futon.

Die Sonne begann über Nerima aufzusteigen und tauchte den Himmel in ein helles Rot, das von der dünnen, hochschwebenden Wolkendecke sanft reflektiert wurde. Die Kälte der Nacht begann langsam zu verziehen.

Akane war früh wach. Sie war auch noch sehr müde. Sie musste dementsprechend sehr gähnen, aber dennoch war sie wach. Viel früher als ihr Wecker sie sonst weckte, oder Ranmas und Genmas Lärm, oder Kasumi. Ranma war Gestern nicht zurückgekehrt, aber sie hatte diese Nacht etwas gehört, das musste ihr Verlobter gewesen sein. Akane schlich also langsam zu dem Raum in dem Ranma und Genma residierten und schob die Tür ein Spalt weit auf.

Sie erspähte jedoch zu ihrer, die sie niemals zugeben würde, Entäuschung nur einen großen Hügel der augenscheinlich Genma war. Akane verwandelte den Spalt wieder in einen Übergang von Wand zu Tür sah den Gang entlang und erkannte das der Gästeraum einen Spalt offen stand. Sie fragte sich warum Ranma dort übernachtet hatte. "Das muss einen Grund haben," dachte Akane sicher und begab sich auf leisen Sohlen zu dem Zimmer.

Im besagten Zimmer.

Ranma, der sich mittlerweile von seinem Futon größtenteils befreit und hatte und quer auf diesem lag, und leise schnarchlaute aussendete, schlief wie immer. Sonnoke lag mit ihrem Oberkörper bäuchlings über Ranmas Brust, und Speichel tropfte dabei auf Ranmas Oberarm. Es war allerdings zu Ranmas Ungunsten nicht genügend um die Verwandlung auszulösen.

Akane stand inzwischen vor der Türe und schob diese zugleich auf.

Das Geräusch wie wenn ein Mensch versteinerte glitt durch den Raum. Akanes Blick erstarrte schlagartig als ihre Pupillen die Szenerie erfaßten.

Aus ihrem Munde quälte sich ein überraschter Laut, der jedoch nicht laut genug war um Ranma zu wecken, aber der knirschende Ton den ihre Zähne verursachten hatte einen unnatürlichen, nicht menschlichen Klang.

Wenige Augenblicke später hielt Akane wutentbrannt einen großen Hammer in der Hand.

Tassadar, der immer noch sehr sensibel reagierte, wachte durch Akanes Eindringen auf. Er blickte durch ein Loch in der Trennwand Akane entgegen und fühlte die Energie reinen Hasses, die in der Luft lag und selbst die Aura des Overminds, die immer noch in ihm glomm, überdeckte. Er wollte eigentlich eingreifen, denn er sah Ranma gefährdet, aber seine Angst hielt ihn noch zurück. Aber er würde Akane von ihm fernhalten wenn es sein müsste.

Währenddessen kratzte sich Ranma leicht am Kinn und wachte unverhofft auf.

Er blickte schlaftrunken in Akanes Gesicht das er in der Türe erspähte. "Morgen Akane. Schon Zeit für die Schule?" fragte der junge Kampfsportler unbedarft.

Er erkannte sofort Akanes verächtlichen Gesichtsaudruck der vor Wut bebte, auch ihr Hammer entging ihm nicht. Just diese Sekunde erspähte er das Ärger verursachende Subjekt, ein Mädchen das quer über ihm lag und schlief.

Ranmas Gesicht verlor alle Farbe, es war weißer als ein mit Persil gewaschenes Tischtuch. "Ak... Akane." Quoll es aus Ranmas Mund hervor, der total verängstigt klang. Aber auch wenn er hätte weitersprechen können, er hätte auch nicht gewußt was er hätte sagen sollen.

Statt dessen entschloss sich Akane ihren Hammer zum Einsatz zu bringen. Ohne großen Schwung raste der Hammer auf Ranmas Kopf zu. Dieser zog es allerdings vor etwas nach links zu rücken und der Wucht des Aufschlages zu entgehen.

Durch diese ruckartige Bewegung erwachte auch Sonnoko.

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen streckte sie ihre Arme von sich und erhob sich von Ranams Brust. Sie spürte das um sie herum schon alles wach war uns quetschte ein gegähntes "Mooorgen" aus ihrem Mund.

Da sie noch einen Körper unter sich fühlte, der zudem auch wach war, folgerte sie schnell und fügte noch hinzu: "Danke das du es erlaubt hast das ich heute Nacht zu dir in den Futon gekrochen bin, ich wußte das du genauso dankbar wie ich dafür sein würdest."

Wie von einer Granate getroffen rammte Ranma an die Wand, seine Füße hatten ihn augenblicklich dahin befördert.

Sein Gesicht war geprägt von Angst und Missverständnis und Ungewissheit.

Sein Blick wanderte zitternd von Sonnoko zu Akane. 

Sonnoko, die ihrer Aussage am Ende einen heftigen Gähner hinzugefügt hatte, machte immet noch keine Anstallten die Augen zu öffnen.

Während Akanes Aura um sie herum aufflammte, blickte sie böse zu Ranma, Sonnoko war ihr im Moment sowas von egal, aber sie würde auch noch ihr Fett abbekommen.

Akane war angefüllt von Hass und Trauer, wie sie Ranma mit dem Mädchen da so liegen sah, und nun kauerte ihr Verlobter an der Wand und machte zu Recht einen erbärmlichen Eindruck.

"Ranma, du Perverser!" stieß sie laut aus. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen so etwas in unserem Haus zu machen?" Die Wut in ihrer Stimme lies den Raum erbeben.

Dieser harsche Ausstoß an Schall lies Sonnoko ihren Kopf in Richtung Akane drehen, und zugleich öffnete sie ihre Augen. Immer noch verschlafen sprach sie zu Akane: "Guten Morgen. Warum so aufgeregt? Ich biete doch nur jedem meine Dienste für umsonst an, da kann man doch ein freundliches Guten Morgen erwarten." formulierte sie aus, in ihrem Ton war deutlicher Missmut zu hören, als Ausgleich war ihres Ermessen ein gutes Frühstück mehr als gerecht.

Akanes Wut und Trauer erhöhten sich noch mal deutlich, als sie die Aussage von Sonnoko vernahm. Der hölzerne Schaft ihres Hammers verformte sich nun unter dem Druck ihrer Hand.

Noch bevor Ranma, der nun wie eine erstarrte Säule da saß, reagieren konnte, schleuderte Akane ihren Hammer in seine Richtung, mit einer Wucht die selbst Thor vor Neid erblassen lassen hätte.

Tassadar beobachte nur ungläubig das dargebotene Schauspiel, es war das erste Mal das er sich wirklich wünschte wieder in seiner Welt zu sein. 

Der Hammer traf Ranmas Gesicht zielsicher und beförderte den Kampfsportler in eine Welt aus surrealen Träumen.

Durch diesen nicht gerade leisen Aufprall eines Hammers auf einen menschlichen Schädel schreckte Sonnoko schlagartig hoch und starrte in Ranmas Richtung, sie sah den bewußtlosen Kerl und sah sich dann um.

"Wo ist denn das Mädchen hin? Zu dem ich mich gestern Nacht in den Futon gelegt habe?" Fragte sie leicht verwirrt und starrte zwischen einem bewußtlosen Ranma und einer vor Wut triefenden Akane hin und her.

In Akanes Kopf schossen diese Worte umher. "Mädchen?" Sie wußte nicht genau ob das jetzt gut für Ranma war, oder es einfach noch perverser war. Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende fassen konnte, stand Soun, der von dem Lärm angelockt worden war, in der Tür. 

Das Ranma bewußtlos an der Wand klebte und Akane wutschnaubend in der Tür stand fand er nicht besonders beachtenswürdig. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Tochter und lächelte Akane kurz an. Soun wandte nun das Wort an Sonnoko: "Guten Morgen Sonnoko. Und schon den Dämon oder was es auch ist ausfindig gemacht?" fragte Soun neugierig.

Sonnoko streckte sich erstmal und setze sich dann bequemer hin. "Herr Tendo." Begann sie lehrerhaft zu diktieren. "Ich konnte heute Nacht die Quelle des Bösen in diesen Raum ausfindig machen, aber eine genauere Eingrenzung war nicht möglich, das wollte ich eigentlich jetzt machen bevor ich so unhöflich geweckt wurde." Schloss sie ihren Vortrag leicht boshaft am Ende.

"Gut, dann Frühstücken Sie erst Mal mit uns, und dann können Sie ja weiterarbeiten." Bot Soun mit fröhlichem Grinsegesicht an. 

"Ach, das ist nun nicht wirklich nötig." Winkte Sonnoko ab. "Aber ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen," erwiderte sie zuckersüß und nahm das Frühstücksangebot auch an. "Mann, das hab ich ja auch verdient, ein Frühstück, mindestens das ist hier ja auch ein komischer Laden." Dachte Sonnoko, sie fand das sie ein gutes Frühstück und eine Entschuldigung mehr als verdient hatte.

Akane stand inzwischen immer noch in der Tür, bloss war ihr Gesichtsausdruck von blanker Wut im Laufe des Gesprächs zu verdattert gewechselt. Unfähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen stand sie da. Und war im begriff zu verstehen das irgendeine Art von Missverständnis vorherrschte, in ihrem Inneren breitete sich auch etwas Schuld gegenüber Ranma aus, auch wenn sie sich einzureden versuchte das er doch wieder Schuld hatte.

Soun war inzwischen wieder weggegangen und erklärte dem restlichen Haushalt den Sachverhalt, der durch den Lärm etwas Zeitversetzt am Tatort eintrafen.

Akane stand unterdes immer noch wie versteinert in der Türe.

"Hallo, ich bin Sonnoko." Winkte ein Mädchen verzweifelt vor Akanes Gesicht herum.

"Wie, was jetzt?" Stammelte Akane und blickte ziemlich nichtssagend daher. "Wer bist du denn?" Fing sich Akane wieder und richtete das Wort an Sonnoko. 

"Zum zweiten Mal." Holte Sonnoko aus. "Mein Name ist Sonnoko." 

Bevor Sonnoko noch weiter ausholen konnte ging Akane dazwischen. "Kannst du mir das hier nun plausibel erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?" Fragte Akane fast schon resignierend und deutete dabei auf einen zugeschwollenen Ranma der an der Wand klebte.

"Nun..." Sonnoko begann zu erzählen, aber in ihren Worten lag eine Ruhe als wäre sie die Bibliothekarin einer uralten Bibliothek. "Ich bin hier um den Dämon oder was auch immer hier ist zu bannen, aber es war spät und weil es kalt war ... naja, dann bin ich zu dem Mädchen ins Bett geschlüpft, Gegenwärme eben. Aber wo der da herkam, keine Ahnung." 

"Dämon?" Akane Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände des Missverständnisses, sie hätte gerne noch hinzugefügt: Erzähl mir nix vom Pferd. Aber sie lebte schon zu lange mit Ranma unter einem Dach als das sie so etwas schocken könnte. Tassadar hingegen begann das dargebotene Schauspiel zu genießen, da es genau das war was ihm Ranma am Vortag erzählt hatte.

"Ja, Dämon! Spürst nicht diese dunkle Aura die hier ist?" Fragte Sonnoko so als ob man das von Haus aus können müsste.

"Nun, doch." Begann Akane zögerlich zu antworten. Sie dachte auch nach. Ranma verhielt sich Gestern merkwürdig und nun das , das war sicher kein Zufall.

Sonnoko ging kurz in sich und deutete dann auf die Stelle an der Tassadar getarnt dem Geschehen folgte. "Daher kommt die böse Macht." Sagte Sonnoko fest. "Bloss da ist nichts" fügte sie an.

Tassadar wurde es mulmig, normalerweise kamen mehrere Kugeln auf einen getarnten Toss zu wenn ein Terraner auf ihn zielte .

"Stimmt, da ist nichts." Pflichtete Akane bei und ging einen Schritt auf Tassadar zu, der seine Position daraufhin nach hinten korrigierte.

"Da, da, da!" Sonnoko war sehr aufgeregt. "Da ist etwas, es hat sich bewegt, jetzt bin ich mir sicher da ist etwas."

Tassadar erstarrte in seinem Schritt und sah Sonnoko und Akane an, er hatte gesehen wie Akane reagierte, auf einen solchen Kontakt konnte er gut verzichten. Er wollte ja niemanden töten wenn es nicht sein musste. Akane ging wieder einige Schritte auf Tassadar zu und fragte "Da?"

Sonnoko nickte zustimmend. Noch bevor sie dem näher nachgehen konnten, erwachte ein immer noch sehr verquollener Ranma aus seinem erzwungenem Schlaf.

"A-Akane," begann er zu stammeln ohne auch nur ein Auge zu öffnen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wer das ist, ehrlich." Ranmas Stimme war angsterfüllt. Bevor er eine etwaige Reaktion abwarten konnte, wurde er von Akane hochgezogen. 

"Ranma, was ist hier los, diese dunkle Aura, du hast was damit zu tun, los rück damit raus!" forderte Akane fest. 

Perplex antwortete Ranma: "Wie, was? Hä, ich weiß nicht was du meinst Akane." Ranma war sehr verwundert, aber auch froh das Akane nicht in Tobsucht verfiel.

"Das ist Sonnoko." Deutete Akane auf sie. "Sie spürt hier einen Dämon oder sowas."

Ranma der sich nun etwas gefangen hatte, antwortete gespielt gelangweilt. "Ach was, ihr träumt wohl".

"Garnich!" fuhr Sonnoko dazwischen und deutete auf Tassadar. "Da ist eine böse Macht die ich bannen muss." Ranma sah Sonnoko an, das sie Tassadar ebenfalls spüren konnte und ihn als Gefahr einstufte. Und da Ranma wußte wie es kommen würde wenn er versuchen würde ein Alien zu verheimlichen, beschloss Ranma das Ganze abzukürzen. Alf musste plötzlich niesen.

"Soooooooohhhh." begann Ranma. "So wie ich das sehe." Er lugte zwischen den beiden Mädchen, die erstaunt auf ihn blickten, hin und her. "Werde ich das Ganze mal abkürzen, aber eines! Wer schreit, der fliegt raus." versuchte Ranma zu drohen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich gegenseitig an und wußten nicht was sie davon halten sollten.

"Schaut mal da!" Forderte Ranma auf, zeigte auf Tassadar und nickte diesem gleichzeitig zu.

Mit einem flirren in der Luft enttarnte sich Tassadar in voller Lebensgröße, und die zwei Mädchen erstarrten und blickten den blauen Riesen ungläubig an.

Zeitgleich irgendwo in Nerima.

"Verschwinde, du hast mich schon die ganze Nacht wach gehalten, hier ist niemand der Ranma oder Tassadar heißt, hör auf zu brüllen und verschwinde!" Der wütende Hausbesitzer schlug das Fenster zum wiederholten Male zu. 

Ryoga stand mit Tränen in den Augen in der Gasse und sprach leise zu sich selbst: "Ich kann mich doch unmöglich schon wieder verlaufen haben." Versuchte er sich einzureden. Er war sicher, es war der selbe Ort. Und er hatte sogar recht, bloss das Ranma und Tassadar nicht da waren. Ryoga blickte sich etwas um und verschwand dann auf einem Hausdach, um die richtige Gasse zu finden, die kosmische Gerechtigkeit hatte an diesem Tag wohl gerade Betriebsausflug, der arme Ryoga.

Zurück im Tendohaushalt.

Akane hatte schon viele seltsame Dinge gesehen seit dem Ranma hier war, aber DAS überbot alles. Doch sie war schon so abgestumpft das sie weder Angst bekam noch schreien musste, aber das Erstaunen war gigantisch. Mit zitterndem Mund starrte sie Tassadar an, sie versuchte vergeblich mehrmals etwas zu sagen, aber mehr als ein leises Glucksen glitt nie über ihre Lippen. 

Sonnoko, welche die dunkle Energien von Tassadar in voller Gänze erfaßte, reagierte schneller und weniger überrascht. Sie hatte zwar in ihrem Inneren eine Scheissangst, aber als Dämonenjägerin darf man sich sowas ja nicht anmerken lassen. "Dämon bereite dich auf dein Ende vor!" stieß Sonnoko spitz hervor und versuchte dabei keinerlei Angst mitklingen zu lassen.

"Nur die Ruhe." sprach Ranma ruhig. "Er hat zwar 'ne unfreundliche Aura, aber mein Kumpel Tassi is' voll in Ordnung." Führte er zuende.

Akane starrte zu Ranma und wollte ihn gerade fragen was er mit diesem offensichtlichen Jusenkyoopfer zu schaffen hatte, aber Sonnoko reagierte schon wieder schneller. 

"Stirb!" sprach sie spitz und sprang voller Angst, Wut und Pflichtbewußtsein auf Tassadar zu. Doch bevor sie mehr als 13,6 cm in der Luft zurücklegen konnte, hielt Ranma sie an beiden Armen in der Luft fest und lies sie zappeln.

"Lass mich runter, grrrr, muss Böses vernichten." Grummelte sie und versuchte sich zu lösen. 

"Wenn du lieb bist lass ich dich wieder runter." grinste Ranma leicht.

"Narg, muss töten." Stammelte Sonnoko, die immer noch wie wild zappelte.

Ranma grübelte kurz. "Tassi ist mein Freund und du läßt ihn in Ruhe, klaro?" Sagte Ranma zu Sonnoko und drehte sie zeitgleich herum, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sonnoko wehrte sich immer noch, aber nur so lange bis Ranma ihr direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Seine Schwellungen waren wie auf wundersame Weise verschwunden. Sonnoko starrte in dieses makellos männliche Gesicht. Ihr verschlug es nicht nur die Sprache, auch schienen ihre motorischen Fähigkeiten nachzulassen, denn sie konnte sich kaum mehr bewegen und auf ihren Wangen bildeten sich die typischen roten Bereiche. Zudem fühlte sich ihr Körper sehr Weich und ihr gefiel es allmählich, in dieser Position Ranma so ausgeliefert zu sein.

Bevor sie aber noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, setzte sie Ranma mit einem zufriedenen "So ist es lieb." auf den Boden zurück. Er bewunderte sich wieder mal selbst dafür, wie er die Situation gemeistert hatte. Tassadar war erleichtert das alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war. Er konnte während der ganzen Zeit nicht handeln, er fühlte sich hilflos. Er wußte, wie immer er auch gehandelt hätte, er hätte die Situation nur verschlimmert.

"So Mädels, das ist also Tassadar. Ich würde ja gerne jetzt mehr erzählen, aber es muss euch bis nach dem Frühstück reichen das er ein sehr guter Freund von mir ist. Also los geht's, hab Hunger." Akane wollte eigentlich gerade protestieren, aber Ranma war schon durch die Türe. 

Akane blickte noch mal zu Tassadar, der die Hand hob und sagte: "Keine Angst, ich bin Tassadar." Bevor sie das zuende gehört hatte, zerrte sie Sonnoko leise kichernd und mit errötetem Gesicht nach draußen.

Tassadar stand nun wieder alleine im Raum. Er wußte wie man ganze Armeen führte, wie man die Mächte des Universum entfesselte, aber für SO eine Situation war er nicht vorbereitet. Er schüttelte seinen Schädel, setzte sich und begann zu meditieren. 

Bevor Akane mit Sonnoko an der Treppe war, hörten sie schon den üblichen Vater-Sohn Streit am Frühstückstisch. "Sonnoko, du musst mir dann mal ausführlich erzählen wer du bist und was du hier machst, okay? Nicht so hopplahopp." richtete sie sich an Sonnoko, die nur mit einem verträumten "Jaja, was du willst" antwortete. Akane war leider im Moment zu perplex, als das sie hätte erkennen können das sie eine neue Nebenbuhlerin um Ranma in den Händen hielt.

Sonnoko, die nun wieder alleine lief aber immer noch das dämliche Grinsen einer Dahingeschmolzenen hatte, und Akane betraten den Raum in dem der übliche Essenskampf ablief.

Akane und Sonnoko setzten sich ohne Morgengruß an die Allgemeinheit an den Tisch, und baten vom restlichen Tisch kaum beachtet bei Kasumi um Essen. 

Happosai, der mit Soun über gestern Abend "diskutierte", bemerkte nun aber die Fremde am Tisch. "Huh, du bist also Sonnoko." Kam es entzückt über Happos Mund. Mit diesen Worten klebte er auch schon am Brustbereich von Sonnoko. Diese erwachte hiervon aus ihrem Singsang und starrte schockiert auf das Menschenähnliche Bündel, das an ihrem Laib hing.

Akane wollte bereits mit ihrem Hammer zuschlagen und auch Ranma kam in Versuchung von seinem Essenskampf abzulassen. Sonnoko, welche die rhythmischen Bewegungen und die Surrlaute des Meisters alles andere als angenehm empfand, griff sich an die Hüften und lies ihre Hände in ihre Taschen gleiten als suchte sie etwas. Ihre Brauen waren nach unten gezogen, ihre Zunge hing ein Stück aus ihrem Mundwinkel hervor und sie wühlte in ihren Taschen den Meister augenscheinlich sogar vergessen. Akane, die eigentlich schon längst zugeschlagen hätte, blickte nur erstaunt auf Sonnoko, dieser Tag war heute bereits mehr als seltsam verlaufen.

Der ganze Tisch schaute nun diesem Schauspiel zu. Sonnokos Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf, sie zog aus der rechten Tasche ein zerknüddeltes weißes Blatt Papier, das die Größe eines Talismans hatte und bis auf einen schwarzen Rand unbeschriftet war. Nachdem sie es mit einer Hand mehr Schlecht als Recht geglättet hatte und mit der anderen Hand in die Sojasoße tauchte, malte sie auf das Blatt für die anderen unverständliche Zeichen.

Tassadar, der tief in seinen Gedanken war, konnte spüren das eine sehr ungelenkte Kraft entfesselt wurde, die zwar ziemlich mächtig war aber stümperhaft kanalisiert wurde. Obwohl ihn eigentlich hier nichts mehr verwundern konnte.

Das leicht zerknüllte Papier begann nun schwach in einem sehr hellen Grün zu leuchten. Alle blickten erstaunt darauf, nur Happo nutzte diesen Moment ungestörten Genusses.

"Spüre die Macht 4000 Jahre alter Kraft!" schrie Sonnoko energisch und klebte den Zettel auf Happos Kopf. Eine Schrecksekunde später durchzuckte Happosai ein stichartiger Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ er von der jungen Dämonenjägerin ab und stand nun keuchend an der Wand. Sonnoko grinste über beide Ohren.

Happo betastet voller Schrecken seinen Körper, aber es war kein Schmerz mehr da. "Was war das?" Sprach Happo erbost. 

"Eine alte Technik, deren Ursprünge irgendwo liegen, hab ich gerade vergessen." Grinste Sonnoko diebisch.

"Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein!" Begann Happo und lies seine Kampfaura aufflammen. "Es wird mir eine Freude sein dich zu demütigen hahaha." Lachte er laut und ihn durchschoss wieder diese unirdische Schmerz. Happo fiel wie ein Blatt im Wind. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihn, und alle bestaunten diese erstaunliche Technik. "Ich ...ich werde mich rächen." zitterte der Perverse leise und verlies den Raum in Richtung seiner geliebten Sammlung die ihn wieder aufmuntern würde.

"Wow, du hast das alte Ekel tatsächlich vergraulen können." staunte Nabiki. 

"Ja was ist das für eine Technik?" fragte Ranma neugierig. Soun und Genma standen Freudentränen in den Augen.

"Nun, es ist ganz einfach" Begann Sonnoko mit vollem Munde zu erklären, den sie sich mit Reis vollstopfte. "Diese alte Technik wandelt Freude in Schmerz um." Mampfte sie laut heraus. "Sie wurde eingesetzt um Kinder zu bestrafen, und sie davon abzuhalten während sie bestraft wurden etwas zu tun das ihnen Freude bereitet." Führte Sonnoko über den erstaunten Blicken der Tendos und Saotomes aus. "Je größer die Freude über etwas, desto höher der Schmerz. Sie wirkt allerdings nicht sehr lange." Noch bevor sie diese Worte vollendete, konnten alle einen spitzen Schrei aus Happos Zimmer vernehmen. 

"Aber es wirkt wohl lange genug." fügte Nabiki grinsend hinzu.

Alle schauten erstaunt auf Sonnoko, die wie ein Mähdrescher alles wegmampfte und sich mit Ranma einen Wettbewerb in schlechten Tischmanieren und lauten Rülpsern lieferte.

Derweil ziemlich weit weg.

In einem Wald etliche Kilometer nördlich von Tokio in einer menschenleeren Gegend.

Der Overmind hatte die Nacht nicht untätig verbracht: Der ganze Boden des Waldes war nun von seinen organischen Zergverbindungen durchwuchert, doch oberflächlich wirkte alles wie immer. Die Tiere, die Pflanzen, alles sah aus wie immer, sogar der leichte Windhauch war zu hören. Aber sie waren schon alle Diener des Overminds. Es war für ihn ein leichtes die primitiven Tiere zu kontrollieren, und unter Erde wuchsen Höhlen die von organischen Wucherungen umrandet waren. Dieses Areal erstreckte sich bereits auf über einen Quadratkilometer, und die Essenz des Overminds verbarg sich tief im Inneren dieses Komplexes. 

Seine Diener waren noch die primitiven Waldbewohner, die in verschiedenen Stadien der Mutation waren. Doch in der Haupthöhle wuchs ein größerer Kokon heran, alle Ressourcen die herbeigebracht wurden strömten primär dem Geschöpf zu das in diesem Inneren ruhte und unglaublich schnell zu reifen begann. 

Die Essenz des Overminds war unsichtbar, konnte aber deutlich gesehen werden, an der Stelle an der keine Insekten wuselten. Neben dieser "Stelle" lag eine kleine, wurmartige Kreatur. Sie war nur wenige cm groß aber sie wuchs. 

"Es wird in kürze fertig gereift sein, großer Overmind." Erklang eine tiefe dumpfe Stimme neben dem Overmind. 

"Sehr gut, Zerebrat, es war weise dich als den besten meiner Zerebraten als ersten zu neuen Leben zu erwecken. Berichte mir wenn der Alphaling fertig für seinen Einsatz ist." Riss sich der Overmind nur kurz aus seiner Konzentration der allgemeinen Geschehnissen des Schwarms. 

Der Zerebrat widmete sich wieder den ihm zugetragenen Arbeiten der Überwachung des Wachstums des Testobjektes, und die Beobachtung der Gegend. Er lies Vögel umherfliegen und sah mit deren Augen die Umgebung. Alle Zerg waren an dieses Überbewußtsein gekoppelt, und so sahen alle Zerg wie Einer.

Der ganze Schwarm war in einem geschäftigen Treiben verwickelt. Tief aus der Erde wurden Mineralien und Gase gefördert die zwar bei weitem nicht den Zerganforderungen entsprachen, aber es musste genügen. Irgendwann könnte man wieder wählerisch sein, so wie früher als Millionen von Zerg durch das All reisten und nur die besten genetischen Stränge in sich aufnahmen und nur die edelsten Ressourcen erntenden. Überall war das surreale Surren der Kreaturen zu hören die mehr und mehr ihr altes Antlitz verloren. 

Der Zerebrat ging kurz in sich. Er wußte, das er nicht die Wiedergeburt seines wahren Ichs war, aber er hatte alle Erinnerungen bis zu dem Tod der ihn auf Aiur ereilte, als die letzte Schlacht entbrannte. Er konnte sich noch an seine Geburt erinnern, er wurde nur geschaffen um auf des Overminds höchstes Gut acht zu geben. Danach führte er die Bruten nach Aiur und half seinem Schöpfer, die Invasion auf Aiur zu starten. Und er war der erste Zerebrat, der von ihm wiederbelebt wurde. Nicht Daggoth oder ein anderer der großen Zerebraten. Er war fest entschlossen als oberster Diener des Overminds fortzubestehen. Er würde die weitere Kreation einer Agentin überflüssig machen, er würde allein an der Seite des Overminds sein wenn dieses Universum das der Zerg ist.

Der Zerebrat wandte sich wieder dem Kokon zu und erblickte mit seinem geistigen Auge die fast fertig gereifte Kreatur, die im Inneren des pulsierenden Geburtssack auf ihre Geburt wartete.

Zurück im Tendo-Dojo.

"Das war wieder mal ein sehr gutes Essen Kasumi." Betonte Soun als seine älteste Tochter begann den Tisch abzuräumen und sich für das Kompliment mit einem Lächeln bedankte. 

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen." Stimmte Genma mit ein.

Ranma, der das Essen sichtlich genossen hatte, stand unbedarft auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Sonnoko und Akane sahen ihn mit großen Augen nach, er schuldete ihnen ja noch eine Erklärung. Ranma, der die Blicke bemerkte, stutzte kurz und machte dann ein etwas dummes Gesicht und fragte sich was die beiden wollten. 

"Ich wollte nur meinen Ranzen holen wegen Schule und so." Antwortete Ranma mit dem Versuch ihre Blicke zu befriedigen. Aber die grimmiger werdenden Gesichter ließen ihn wissen das seine Antwort nicht sehr zufriedenstellend war. Ranma legte seine Stirn kurz in Falten. Er versuchte die Macht seines überlegenen männlichen Gehirnes zu nutzen, wie Al Bundy sagen würde. "Ach genau." Fiel es Ranma wieder ein und winkte die beiden Mädchen herbei. Der Weg zurück in den Gästeraum war für beide eine ewig währende Odyssee. Sie brannten vor Neugierde auf das was sie jetzt erfahren würden.

Kaum waren die drei wieder im Raum, enttarnte sich Tassadar auch wieder. Und begrüßte die Mädchen erneut in seinem freundlichen Ton. 

Akane und Sonnoko lauschten erstaunt den Ausführungen von Ranma und Tassadar und kamen aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Was diese da erzählten, von Kriegen in anderen Universen. Sonnoko staunte nicht schlecht als sie von Ranmas Fluch zu hören bekam, was sie allerdings noch reizvoller fand. 

Die Erzählstunde wurde jäh von Kasumi unterbrochen, die von der Treppe aus rief das es Zeit wurde zur Schule zu gehen. Ranma konnte sich Heute als einzigster wirklich mal losreißen um den Weg anzutreten. Die anderen beiden hätten lieber noch länger den faszinierenden Geschichten gelauscht.

"Hm, Sonnoko. Du kannst ja eigentlich hier bleiben." Warf Ranma ein. 

"Ja, stimmt." antwortete sie. "Das erinnert mich daran das mich Mutter auch mal auf eine Schule geschickt hat. Aber da bin ich nie hingegangen, ist glaub es war sogar hier in der Nähe." Fügte sie schmunzelt hinzu. 

Akane, die auch gerade ihre Sachen holen wollte, hielt inne. "Du Ranma, sagte Frau Ninomiya nicht mal was von einer neuen Schülerin, die zu uns in die Klasse sollte aber nie erschienen ist?". 

"Kann sein." Antwortete Ranma unbedarft zurück. 

Da Akane von Ranma nicht so komplexe Denkleistungen erwarten konnte, wandte sie sich direkt an Sonnoko. "Duuhu, war das zufällig die Furinkan Oberschule?" fragte sie das Mädchen. 

"Ja stimmt." Antwortete sie nachdenkend. "Ich glaube Klasse 2f." Fügte sie grüblerisch an. 

"Das nenn ich einen Zufall, du gehst in die gleiche Klasse wie ich und Ranma," lächelte Akane leicht amüsiert. 

Sonnokos Herz schlug höher. "In die gleiche Klasse wie Ranma?" Strahlte sie freudig und fing sich einen unbemerkten scharfen Blick von Akane ein. "Da komm ich lieber mal mit." Hängte sie noch an.

Tassadar, der das Ganze sehr interessiert verfolgt hatte, konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: "In all der Zeit in der ich nun lebe, glaubte ich nicht an das Schicksal, aber seitdem ich hier bin, bin ich mit Ereignissen konfrontiert die wie vorbestimmt wirken, als ob unsere Handlungen aufeinander abgestimmt sind, von einem höheren Wesen geführt." 

Die anderen schmunzelten nur. "Das glaube ich manchmal auch," fügte Ranma noch an.

"Tassi, du kannst dir ja die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben während wir weg sind," schlug Ranma vor. 

Tassadar stimmte kopfnickend zu. "Ich werde die Stadt ein wenig erkunden." Erklärte dieser.

Kasumi rief ein weiteres Mal: "Beeilt euch, Nabiki ist schon unterwegs.". Ohne weiteres Gerede ging das ungleiche Trio los Richtung Schule. Wobei sich Ranma eine Ohrfeige und einen abgewandten Blick von Akane einfing als Sonnoko sich in seinen Arm eingehängt hatte. Soun war auch sehr irritiert über Sonnokos Aussage, das sie später weiter Dämonen jagen würde.

Die drei unterhielten sich mehr oder weniger angeregt über die Schule. Es würde ja Sonnokos erster Schultag werden. Und Ranma versuchte Akane davon zu überzeugen das er doch gar nichts getan hatte.

Etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges.

Ohne Vorwarnung.

Rums!

"Airen? Alles in Ordnung?" `

"Ja Shampoo, wenn du mit deinem Fahrrad und dann selbst weit weg gehst ist alles in Ordnung." Antwortet Ranma wimmernd zu Shampoo, die auf ihrem Rad auf Ranma thronte. 

"Airen schon gut. Shampoo wollte nur wissen ob Ranma auch etwas wissen über dunkle Gefahr?" erklärte Shampoo ohne auch nur einen cm von Ranma runterzurücken.

"Wer ist das?" flüsterte Sonnoko zu Akane. 

"Ach, nur ein Amazonenflittchen, mehr nicht. So etwas wie dein chinesisches Pedant." Antwortet Akane spitz. Sonnoko hmte und beobachtet dann weiter Shampoo.

Noch bevor die Szenerie sich weiter entwickeln konnte schrie Sonnoko: "Spürt ihr es, es löst sich aus dem Dunklen das überall hier ist und kommt auf uns zu, etwas Kleines dennoch gefährlich." Die anderen sahen sie erschrocken an.

"Was meinst du, Sonnoko?" Fragte Ranma völlig verblüfft und, vergaß die Amazone über sich. Akane und Shampoo starrten nur verwirrt.

"Spürt ihr es, es nähert sich, es ist nicht mehr fern. Es ist böse, viel böser als das was ich die ganze Zeit gespürt habe." Erklärte Sonnoko erschrocken. Noch bevor sich mehr Verwirrung breit machen konnte, tauche wie aus dem Nichts vor den vieren Tassadar auf.

Die Blicke wanderten auf ihn, vor allem Shampoos Augen wurden größer als die eines Oktopusses.

Tassadar, der eben noch eine flimmernde Gestalt war, begann sofort zu sprechen, sein Ton war dunkel und voller Trauer.

"Es ist furchtbar, ich habe mich geirrt. Der Overmind ist frei, schon seitdem ich in eure Welt kam. Jetzt erst verstehe ich es, er lies einen Teil seiner Essenz zurück damit ich keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte, und dieser Teil hindert uns alle daran in zu erspüren. Aber was viel schlimmer ist...." Tassadars Stimme wurde tiefer. 

Alle blickten starr auf ihn, aber aus verschiedenen Gründen. Während Shampoo das alles nicht verstand, und Akane zu wenig wußte, und Sonnoko dem nicht ganz folgen konnte, wußte Ranma in etwa von was Tassadar sprach. 

"Er plant wohl auch dieses Universum zu unterjochen, wie es seine Natur ist die ihm von den Xel Naga gegeben wurde. Er hat nun sogar in der kurzen Zeit schon einen seiner Diener kreiert, er ist bald hier. Er wird mich testen wollen. Und euch wohl auch." Tassadar schloss seine Rede, und obwohl sein Antlitz vollkommen von dem eines Menschen differenzierte, konnte man die Trauer die aus seinem Gesicht schrie erkennen.

Shampoo, deren Mund mit Leichtigkeit einem Airbus Platz geboten hätte, brachte kein Wort heraus. Sonnoko, die die Gefahr auch spürte, hatte eine verängstigte Miene und blickte gen Himmel in die Richtung aus der die Gefahr zu kommen schien. Akane ergriff unbewußt einen von Ranmas Ärmeln, der sich eben neben sie gestellt hatte.

Jeder hätte am liebsten jetzt Tausende von Fragen gestellt, aber ihnen blieb keine Zeit. Plötzlich war es so als ob sie die einzigsten Menschen in ganz Tokio und Umgebung waren. Es war totenstill.

Aber keine Sekunde später wurde diese Stille durchbrochen von einem unwirklichen Geräusch, das an eine Grille auf Speed erinnerte. Alle konnten es spüren wie Tassadars Gemütszustand zu Wut wechselte, man konnte es beinahe mit bloßen Händen spüren, und an seinen orange glühenden Augen erkennen.

"Ranma...Tassadar..." Akane flüsterte, unhörbar für die anderen, aber sie hatte Angst.

"Es beginnt." Verkündete Tassadar und lies in seinen Händen etwas helles aufleuchten, das aus reiner psionischer Energie bestand. Ranma konnte es nicht fassen was er da sah, es war nicht Ki das er spürte, es war zwar ähnlich aber anders. Es schien völlig aus dem Nichts zu kommen.

Keinen Moment später sprang etwas über die Mauer an der sie standen. Ihnen gegenüber war das Wesen das so seltsame Laute von sich gab. Es war kaum größer als ein Hund, sah aber nicht einmal im entferntesten so aus wie einer. 

Der Körper der Kreatur wirkte dürr, man konnte das Skelett des Wesens gut erkennen. Die Färbung war tief rot und der Kopf war mit dem Rumpf verwachsen. Es lief auf vier gleich aussehenden Beinen, und neben seinem Gesicht, das nur aus klauenförmigen Zangen und 2 kleinen Augen bestand, klafften zwei Klingen hervor die bei jeder Bewegung der Kreatur zu den Seiten wiegten. Sie wirkten metallisch aber dennoch waren sie nichts weiter als Knochenmaterial.

Währendes beim Overmind

"Meister, wir haben Tassadar erreicht." Schallte die Stimme des Zerebratens. 

"Sehr gut." Kam die schlichte Erwiderung des Overmindes. 

"Es gibt da etwas." Fügte der Zerebrat mit enormer Höflichkeit an. "Bei Tassadar befinden sich mehrere Menschen, und es scheint das sie dem entsprechen was wir hier suchen und erwartet haben. Soll ich sie in den Test mit einfließen lassen?" 

"Sehr gut, verfahre wie du es für richtig hältst." Die monotone Stimme des Overminds klang fast erfreut.

Die kleine Gruppe stand vor diesem Tier das sie beäugte und auf irgendetwas zu warten schien. Es lagen Tonnen von Anspannung in der Luft.

Mit einem Schlag begann das Getier seinen Angriff und raste zielstrebig auf Tassadar zu, seine Bewegungen wirkten unwirklich schnell und die Geräusche erinnerten an Metall das auf dem Boden schliff. Ranma und die drei Mädchen machten erschrocken einen Sprung nach hinten, Tassadar jedoch blieb ungerührt stehen. Er visierte die Kreatur mit seinen Augen an und liß dann aus seinen Handflächen eine weiße Kugel entfahren, die eine Spur hinter sich herzog, dabei ertönte das Geräusch wie wenn ein kleiner Unterdruck erzeugt und Luft schnell in ein Vakuum gezogen wird.

Der Alphaling machte einen kleinen Schlenker nach links und wich dem Geschoss aus. In Tassadars Händen formte sich bereits die nächste Kugel. Aber der Zerg war schon zu nah. 

Es duckte sich leicht und setzte zum Sprung an. Ranma wollte schon eingreifen. Doch bevor er einen Schritt tun konnte, sprang der Alphaling schon auf Tassadar zu. Und noch bevor Ranma einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, wichen er und die drei Mädchen, die diesen Moment bisher in Stare verbracht hatten, näher an die Mauer die hinter ihnen verlief. Denn der Alphaling setzte mitten im Sprung aus und schien an einer bläulich leuchteten Barriere in der Luft zu hängen.

Dieser hackte auf dieses Schild mit seinen Klingen ein, was einen Heidenlärm verursachte. Der Zerg stieß wütende Kampfeslaute aus und war sichtlich verärgert, diese Barriere nicht durchdringen zu können. Während die 3 Mädchen von erstarren zu erstaunen wechselten, beobachtete Ranma alles mit Interesse.

Tassadar streckte nun dem Gegner seine Handfläche entgegen, sein Gesicht lies blanke Wut erkennen und Momente später, seine Hand war nur wenige cm von dem Schild entfernt, entfuhr eine weitere Psiladung seinen Händen und erfaßten das Tier das ihn angriff.

Mit lautem Schrei wurde der Zerg nach hinten gerissen und landete mehre Meter nach dem Flug auf dem Boden, nur um sich mühselig wieder aufzurappeln und verweilte kurz wo er war.

"Sehr gut." Rief Ranma. "Er ist fast tot. Noch so eine Ladung. Und weg ist er." Jubelte Ranma freudig. 

"Nun, da magst du recht haben Ranma," sprach Tassadar bemüht ruhig. "Dies ist allerdings leichter als ich dachte, es wird nur ein Test sein. Oder der Overmind ist größenwahnsinnig. Du solltest ihn attackieren, aber sei auf der Hut, es ist eine Kampfmaschine die dich mit einem Schnitt ihrer Klingen töten kann." 

Ranma nickte nur entschlossen, begab sich in Kampfposition und ging einen Schritt nach vorn. Zumindest wollte er es, aber drei Mädchen hielten ihn zurück indem sie ihn jeweils an einem Ärmel festhielten, der Logik zum trotze, und alle drei flüsterten zugleich im selben besorgten Ton: "Ranma ....pass auf..."

Ranma erzitterte kurz, ein eisiger Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Aber er riß sich los und machte einen bestimmten Schritt auf das immer noch in geduckter Position wartende Getier.

"Er ist sehr stark, sein Schild ist enorm und seine Psiattacken heftig wie eh und je." Der Zerebrat sprach zu sich selbst, er verfolgte die Geschehnisse durch die Augen des Alphalings sehr aufmerksam. "Diener! Tassadar ist nicht zu besiegen, bevor du dein Leben verwirkst töte noch diese Menschen, ich will wissen ob sie uns etwas entgegenzusetzen haben. Dieser eine Arrogante da, zerreiß seine Luftröhre." Der Befehl des Zerebrates war noch nicht einmal im Ohr des Alphalinges verhallt, da machte dieser sich bereits auf den Weg und attackierte Ranma.

Ranma seinerseits startete ebenfalls zum Angriff, Tassadar hielt sich bereit einzugreifen, die beiden Kontrahenten näherten sich. Beide waren nur noch einen knappen Meter voneinander entfernt und setzten beide zum Sprung an. 

Ranma riß sein linkes Bein nach Vorne und zielte auf den Kopf des Biestes. Dieses aber vollführte eine unmögliche Bewegung in der Luft und stieß ruckartig zur Seite, und raste nun an Ranma seitlich vorbei. Der Junge verschränkte verblüfft die Arme nach oben um sich zu schützen.

Eine Sekunde später saßen beide wieder auf dem Boden und drehten sich zugleich um. Der Feind schaute zu Ranma und bereitete sich auf seine nächste Attacke vor. Ranma wollte ebenso eine weitere Attacke starten, verspürte aber an seinem linken Arm plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz. Die beiden Klingen des Zergs hatten an seinem Unterarm 2 lange Schnitte verursacht, die bis in das Muskelgewebe vordrangen. Ranma wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über die Wunde und verwischte so das Blut, das sein Arm sich rot färbte. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und beschloss nun defensiver zu handeln. Akane und die anderen starrten schockiert auf Ranmas rot glühenden Arm. Wie eine Person wollten die drei verunsicherten Mädchen losstürmen, doch Tassardars Arm hielt sie zurück.

"Du lassen Shampoo zu Airen oder Shampoo werden böse." Quengelte die Amazone böse. Sie wurde nur von Tassadars riesiger ausgetrahlten Wut zurückgehalten, für sie geeignete Schritte einzuleiten. Sonnoko, die zwischen Akane und Shampoo hing, stieß verschiedene Flüche aus und versuchte zeitgleich in ihren Taschen zu wühlen. Akane hingegen klammerte sich nun verzweifelt an Tassadars Arm fest und rief laut und sorgenvoll Ranmas Namen.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen!" Schrie Ranma selbstsicher zu den anderen und visierte dabei weiterhin das kleine Monstrum an. "Ich werde dieses Teil in Stücke reißen." 

Doch diesen kurzen Moment nutze das Tier und sprang auf Ranma zu, dieser konnte nur haarscharf ausweichen und wurde mit einem aufgeschlitzten Hosenbein bestraft. Seine erste Wunde, die wundersamer Weise schon stark nachgelassen hatte zu bluten, schmerzte immer mehr und selbst in Ranmas Kopf der nun hoch konzentriert den Alphaling anvisierte regten sich erste Zweifel.

Sonnoko, die unvernüftigerweise nicht Ruhe gab, stieß sich von ihren zwei Begleiterinnen ab und überwand Tassadars Arm. Sie kramte etwas Papier aus einer ihrer Taschen und entkrümpelte dieses. Aus einer anderen Tasche holte sie zudem noch einen rosa Filzer.

Der kleine Zerg und Ranma waren in diesem Moment zu sehr aufeinander fixiert, als das sie Sonnoko hätten bemerken können.

Tassadar machte bereits einen Schritt auf Sonnoko zu um sie wieder zurückzuziehen und versuchte dabei mit seiner anderen Hand Akane und Shampoo dazu zu bewegen stehen zu bleiben.

Sonnoko blickte angestrengt auf den Zettel und lies einen Teil ihrer Zunge aus dem Mund hängen. Das Blatt in ihrer linken Hand wurde von der rechten Hand, die den rosa Filzer führte, unter quietschenden Lauten beschriftet.

Diese unangenehme Geräuschkulisse zog zugleich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden innehaltenden Kontrahenten auf sich. Während Ranma nur seine Augen leicht bewegte, schwenkte der Alphaling seinen gesamten Kopf zur Seite und starrte auf das Mädchen, das mit Eifer auf diesem Papier kritzelte. 

Mit einem Mal hörte Sonnoko auf zu kritzeln, ihr Kopf schoss nach oben und blickte mit funkelnden Augen den kleinen Zerg an. Der Alphaling stieß noch einen zerrenden Laut aus seinem Hals, da ging Sonnoko zwei schnell Schritte auf das Geschöpf zu und ließ das Papier in Richtung des Gegners fliegen. Bei genauem hinsehen konnte man ein leichten grünes Glimmen erkennen, das das Papier umschloss. Der Fetzen flog zielgerichtet, gerade wie eine Linie, auf das Opfer zu. Dies verdrehte kurz bevor den Kopf und lies einen ahnungslosen Krächzer entfahren.

Das Papier klatschte auf den Kopf des Zerg. Wie mit Leim bestrichen heftete sich das Stück an dessen Kopf, unter den gespannten Blicken der anderen. Zugleich umflossen den Alphaling vier hellgrüne blitzartige Streifen, die sich hinter ihm zusammenschlossen In dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich trafen, warf sich das Tier zu Boden und wand sich nach links und rechts und stieß dabei Schmerzensschreie aus. Alle schauten staunend zu Sonnoko, dann zu der zappelnden Kreatur und wieder zurück.

"Erstaunlich." Ranmas Verwunderung war deutlich zu hören als er zu Sonnoko sah. Sie lächelte selbstsicher. 

"Für mich ist das die einfachste Übung." Tassadar nickte zustimmend. Akane machte große Augen und liess einen Glückwunsch los. Shampoo schaute eher interessiert und fragte sich wie das fremde Mädchen das nur gemacht hatte.

Die Lage begann sich etwas zu entspannen, und Ranma ging einige Schritte auf die Gruppe zu, vorbei an den dem zappelnden Bündel.

Die Stimmung begann lockerer zu werden, alle waren sichtlich entspannt. Doch der Schein trog. Der Alphaling, der sich noch immer auf dem Boden wand, peitschte seinen Körper immer heftiger hin und her und seine lauten klirrenden Schreie wurden durch die Luft getragen.

Von diesem markerschütterten Schreien aufgeschreckt, starrten alle auf das Getier. Es wand sich immer stärker. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei!" Zischte Tassadar leise. 

"Komisch, dabei sollte es doch gebannt sein ... hm, is' wohl 'nen kleiner Fehler im System, aber das kann ja mal passieren." Kicherte Sonnoko naiv und erntete dafür nur nichtssagende Gesichter.

Indes befreite sich der Alphaling, mit seinen scharfen Klingen schnitt er X-förmig über seine Stirn und teilte das Siegel, das sich daraufhin in kleinen Fetzen verabschiedete und durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Das kleine Monster blickte nun schwer schnaufend auf Ranma, das Blut aus seiner Wunde an der Stirn floss über das Gesicht, aber zum erstaunen aller konnte man dieser Verletzung beim heilen zusehen.

Ranma presste seine Hand noch einmal gegen seine Schnittverletzung und trat dann wieder auf das Tier zu. "Es scheint, das ich es mal wieder richten muss, da es sonst keiner schafft!" Verkündete Ranma lauthals und ging selbstsicher einige Schritte auf den Alphaling zu. 

"Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder wäre Tassadar nicht auch alleine mit dem Vieh fertig geworden?" flüsterte Sonnoko selbstfragend zu den anderen. 

"Haben recht komisches Mädchen. Ranma schneidet mal wieder auf." Fügte Shampoo hinzu, aber nicht ohne ihre Bewunderung in diesen Satz für Ranma mitschwingen zu lassen. 

"Ranma ist und bleibt der größte Angeber und Egomane in ganz Nerima." Schüttelte Akane nur den Kopf. 

"Er hat eine gesunde Einstellung zu seinen Fähigkeiten." Warf Tassadar ein. "Er wird es schaffe, Arroganz ist nichts schlechtes, man muss nur wissen wie man sie verwendet." 

"Ranma weiß das leider gar nicht." Meinte Akane spitz.

Ranma stand dem Alphaling nun wieder gegenüber, mit großer Entschlossenheit stürmte er auf ihn zu. Er sprang wieder auf das Wesen zu und schien den gleichen Fehler wie vorhin zu machen. Sein gestrecktes Bein flog in Richtung des Feindes. Dieser machte wieder seine unreale Bewegung zur Seite, aber Ranma rechnete damit und lies den Zerg gegen seine Faust donnern.

Dieser wurde von der Wucht quer über den Platz geschleudert, riss einen Mülleimer um, knallte gegen eine Betonwand und fiel dann zu Boden.

"Zu leicht!" Schnaubte Ranma.

Ranma drehte sich um, um sich seinen Applaus von Tassadar abzuholen für seinen schnellen und relativ ungefährdeten Sieg. Doch er blickte nur in die Gesichter dreier erstarrter Mädchen, die versuchten etwas zu stammeln und das ungerührte Gesicht von Tassadar. Ihre Blicke waren auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der das Wesen vermeidlich lag.

Ranma warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah, wie das Wesen sich aufrichtete. Es knirschte, Knochenplatten rieben sich auf Knochen. Das Wesen schien unbeeindruckt und sammelte sich nur einen Moment.

"Wie ...Wie kann das sein?" Stammelte Ranma, der sich erst wieder fangen musste. 

"Sein Körper ist so aufgebaut das er möglichst viel Energie aufnehmen kann, ohne das der innere Orgasimus schaden nimmt, wie du hören konntest hat sein Exoskelett die Wucht deines Schlages absorbiert. Um ihn zu besiegen mußt du diesen Widerstand brechen." Erklärte Tassadar hastig. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, was sich bei einem Protoss sehr witzig anhörte und einen Alkoholiker erinnerte, der versucht etwas schnell zu erklären.

"Exo...was.. abo nieren? Hä, also das mit dem Schlagen und Brechen das verstehe ich, aber der Rest? Nun gut, dann ziehen wir mal härtere Bandagen auf!" Ranmas Stimme war von Unwissen und Missverständnis gefüllt, aber zum Ende des Satzes nahm seine Stimme passend zu seiner Pose die übliche Ranma-Saotome-ego-Stellung ein.

Das Biest rannte schon wieder auf Ranma zu. Dieser fixierte es mit seinen Augen und blieb stehen. Sein harter Blick war hoch konzentriert. Allein dieser unnachgiebige Blick hätte einen schwächeren Menschen töten können, aber der Alphaling rannte mit Blutdurst in seinen Augen weiter auf Ranma zu. 

"Hm, jetzt wird er es besiegen!" Flüsterte Tassadar leise, er spürte wie Ranma seine Energien sammelte.

Das kleine Monster setzte zum Sprung und bewegte sich mit aberwitziger Geschwindigkeit auf Ranma zu, wie ein Projektil.

Kurz bevor Ranma von den Klauen des Alphalings getroffen wurde, wurde das Getier abermals zurückgeschleudert, es trug Dutzende von blutigen Narben in seinem Gesicht.

Obwohl Ranma mit dem Rücken zu den Vieren stand, konnten alle sein Grinsen "sehen", das auf seinem Gesicht stand. "Wie ging das? Ich spürte gewaltige Energien, konnte aber nichts erkennen." Fragte Tassadar voller neugierde. 

"Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen." sagten Akane und Shampoo zugleich mit monotoner Stimme, für sie war es klar das Ranma das nun machen würde. Tassadar war nun noch verwirrter als vorher. Und auch Sonnoko staunte nur noch Bauklötze, so groß das man sich daraus bequem hätte ein Haus bauen können, oder auch zwei. 

"Boah, war das schnell das muss ich auch können." Solche Aussagen glitten Sonnoko nun im Sekundentakt über die Lippen und brachten somit ihr Erstaunen mehr als zum Ausdruck.

Ranma indes griff mit seiner rechten Hand um seine linke Faust und lies die Knochen knirschen. Das Tier stand nun auf wackeligen Beinen und kauerte dicht am Boden, es blickte in einer defensiven Duckstellung auf Ranma. Der wie auf einem Gleitkissen sich dem Tier näherte. Durch das anspannen seiner Muskeln lief das Blut nun wieder vermehrt aus seiner Schnittwunde.

Noch bevor ein weiterer Augenblick verstreichen konnte, sprang Ranma von oben auf das Getier und lies einen Schlaghagel auf das Tier daniederfahren. Hunderte Schläge hämmerten den nun regungslosen Körper auf den harten Boden. Die vielen Schläge liessen das Splittern der Knochen in einem gleichmäßigen Ton erscheinen. Ranmas wuttriefender Stimme entfuhr natürlich das obligatorische :"Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken." 

Ranma stand nun vor dem Getier, das Tot vor ihm lag, der Körper der Kreatur war ausgemergelt und trug deutliche Spuren vom Stahlhagel, den Ranma mit seinen Fäusten auf das Wesen niederprasseln lies. Ranma bewegte sich aus seiner gebückten Kampfstellung in die Gerade und zog dabei seine rechte Handfläche aus dem warmen toten Leib des Tieres. Das Blut triefte von seinen Händen wie Öl.

Ranma verschränkte die Arme und lies sein Gesicht in den gerade aufkommenden Wind hängen und bugsierte seinen rechten Fuß auf den toten Kadaver des Feindes. "Ich kam, sah und siegte, wie Shakespeare schon treffend formulierte." verkündete Ranma voller stolz. Der dafür allerdings nur irritierende Blicke erntete.

Akane und Shampoo waren weniger von Ranmas Arroganz als vielmehr über seinen Kommentar verwundert. Und Sonnoko war immer noch im Zustand eines Kleinkindes, das man unter Drogen in eine Spielwarenabteilung gesperrt hatte.

Ranma drehte sich gerade um und blickte Tassadar an, da rief dieser: "Verschwinde von dem Kadaver! Die Zerg haben da einen Schutzmechanismus..........." Noch bevor Tassadar seine Warnung ausgesprochen hatte, geschah das Malöhr.

Der Alphaling zerplatze in einem lauten ‚splash' und seine Überreste wurden in eine dünne rote Brühe verwandelt, die im Umkreis von einem Meter aufspritze. Und Ranma stand genau im Zentrum.

Während Ranma leuchtend rot mit dem Lebenssaft seines Feindes bedeckt da stand, dabei einen arg unglückseligen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte und sich schlimme Dinge ausdachte was er tun würde, führte Tassadar seine Warnung zu ende aus. "Dies machen sie um zu verhindern, das Feinde größere Mengen an Gewebeproben nach dem Kampf entnehmen können, und eine etwaige Schwachstelle finden können." Tassadar konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken, und auch die drei Mädchen stimmten zeitgleich ein. 

"Ein nützlicher Zweck." Und mussten dabei lachen. Obwohl sie gerade ihrem Erzfeind in die Augen sahen, waren alle bis auf einem amüsiert. "Ranma, wenn es windig wird könnte das noch alles abkühlen, dann könnte man meinen du hättest in deiner verwandelteten Form deine Tage gehabt." Akane konnte sich diesen zynischen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. Und musste sich die großen Augen der umstehenden gefallen lassen, die diesen kessen Kommentar aus Akanes Mund nie erwartet hätten.

Ranma kramte nur in seinem Katalog spontaner Konter und verwendete seinen Topseller als Gegenantwort: "Machoweib!"

"Besser ein Machoweib als eine Blutwurst." Konterte Akane amüsiert. Selbst Tassadar, der Akane bisher nicht gut kannte, war über so viel Schlagfertigkeit erstaunt. Und Ranma grummelte nur laut vor sich hin.

Eigentlich wollten Shampoo und Sonnoko zu seinem Sieg gratulieren und ihn umarmen aber sie ließen das doch lieber sein. Aus einem ungenannten Grund.

"Overmind!" Die stimme des Zerebraten klang aufgewühlt. 

"Ich habe es gespürt, ich weiß bescheid." Lautete die monotone Antwort des Overminds, der den Tot seines Geschöpfes mehr als beiläufig hinnahm. 

"Wenigstens haben wir das gefunden was wir gehofft hatten. Dieser Mensch hat enorme Fähigkeiten, wir müssen sein Genom studieren. Soll ich weitere Alphalinge vorbereiten?" schlug der Zerebrat eifrig vor. 

"Nun, du magst recht haben junger Zerebrat, aber bedenke: Tassadar ist nicht dumm, wenn wir zu schnell zu viele Wesen unter meine Kontrolle stellen, kann er das fühlen, dies ist ein kleiner Planet." Der Overmind antwortete in seiner gewohnt gelangweilt klingenden monotonen Stimme, die jedem Diavortrag zur Ehre gereicht werden würde. "Dies ist auch nur ein Mensch, es gibt sicher noch mehr Menschen hier die ein ähnliches oder sogar ein besseres Genom haben, Menschen rotten sich gerne mit ihres Gleichen zusammen. Du wirst daher ein weiteres, aber stärkeres Wesen ausbilden und es auf die Suche schicken. Pass aber auf das seine psionsiche Latenz niedrig genug bleibt. Du hast deinen Auftrag, tu wie dir gesagt, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun." Der Overmind verdeutlichte eindringlich sein Vorhaben. Der Zerebrat tat wie im befohlen, und nur Sekunden später verwandelte sich eine der Larven die nur auf ihren Einsatz wartete in einen Kokon. Und ein weiterer Brutzyklus begann.

Zurück in Nerima, zurück zu einem Blutverschmierten Ranma, drei Mädchen und einem Alien. Die an einem leicht verwüsteten Kampfplatz standen und sich über Ranma amüsierten.

Tassadar war der erste, der die Lage wieder überblickte. Er versuchte nicht allzusehr auf Ranma zu starren, der in dieser Pfütze stand, die passende Farbe dazu hatte und einen Gesichtsausdruck, der mehrere Menschen hätte im Boden versinken lassen.

"Nun." Tassadars harter Tonfall lies die anderen aufhorchen. "Das war nur der Anfang, es wird schlimmer kommen, aber das was wirklich verfluchenswert an dieser Sache ist, das der Overmind uns beobachten kann. Er wird uns in einem günstigen Moment angreifen, nicht wenn wir wie jetzt alle zusammen sind. Selbst wenn wir es versuchen würden, wir könnten nicht immer alle zusammenbleiben. Und je später der Angriff erfolgt, desto vernichtender wird er ausfallen." Tassadar schloss seine Rede unter den bedrückten Blicken der Teenager.

"Aber was sollen wir dann tun?" fragte Akane ängstlich. 

"Nichts." Antwortete er kalt zurück. "Das einzige was wir tun können ist, so weitermachen wie bisher und immer bereit sein für einen Angriff, je normaler ihr euer leben lebt desto besser. Stress ist ein mächtiger Gegner, und der Overmind weiß ihn zu nutzen. Ich habe selbst oft erlebt, wie er Angriffe nur hinauszögerte weil er sah wie die Nervosität meine Brüder anfraß. Es ist furchtbar. Da es unvermeidlich ist, kann es nur unser Vorteil sein wenn er uns so früh wie möglich attackiert, denn dann könnt ihr Erfahrung sammeln. Denn eines ist gewiss: Was der Overmind will, ist euer Genom." Tassadars düstere Erklärung lies Stille folgen aller Anwesenden.

"Wie bisher," flüsterte Akane nach einer Weile. 

Tassadar nickte leicht. "Ich werde nun versuchen den Overmind zu finden, seine Präsenz wird bestimmt irgendwann stark genug sein um ihn zu finden. Falls Gefahr droht werde ich das spüren und so schnell ich kann herbeieilen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Tassadar in seiner Tarnung und ging in der Umgebung auf.

"Was machen wir nun?" Fragte Sonnoko leicht besorgt. 

"Weiter wie bisher." Erwiderte Akane bestimmt beruhigend.

"Aiya. Shampoo werden alles erzählen Urgroßmutter, sie werden wissen was wir machen müssen." Erklärte Shampoo, sie setzte sich auf ihr Fahrrad und brauste los, sie warf noch einen leicht angewiderten Blick auf den erstarrten Ranma und verschwand dann auf der Mauer Richtung Nekohanten.

"Und wir sollten Ranma mal saubermachen." Nickte Akane zu Sonnoko. 

"IHHH, aber du fasst ihn an." Erwiderte Sonnoko angeekelt. 

Akane sufzte ergeben und blickte Ranma an. "Ich muß ihm seine Sachen ausziehen, wenn ich ihn sauber kriegen will, aber ... dann ist er nackt," schloßfolgerte sie logisch. "Sonnoko?" Akane drehte sich um aber Sonnoko stand schon bei Ranma und schleifte ihn am Kragen umher. 

"Und wo machen wir ihn sauber Akane?" Fragte Sonnoko. 

"Hm Dr. Tofu hat hier in der Nähe seine Praxis. Da gehen wir hin." Akane zeigte in eine Richtung und ging voran und Sonnoko folgte ihr mit Ranma, den sie hinter sich herschleifte unter den irritierten Blicken einiger Anwohner.

"Da sind wir schon." Akane deutete lächelnd auf eine Tür. 

"Gut er wurde auch langsam schwer, und er stinkt auch irgendwie." Entgegnete Sonnoko leicht erschöpft. 

"Ach das ist bei Ranma ganz normal." Merkte Akane schmunzelnd an.

Sie zogen Ranma durch die Türe und setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl im Warteraum. Zum Glück, für etwaige andere, war sonst niemand da, es war ja auch noch vor Schulbeginn was daher auch kaum verwunderte.

Sonnoko setzte sich neben Ranma und versuchte den Gestank, der langsam aufkam, nicht zu bemerken. Akane wollte gerade die Türe öffnen um Dr. Tofu zu holen, da kam dieser bereits entgegen.

"Oh, hallo Akane, riechst du das auch? Da muss ein Tier verendet sein." Begrüßte der Doktor Akane.

"Da haben Sie nicht ganz unrecht," seufzte Akane und deutete auf Ranma, der erstarrt auf dem Stuhl saß und von dem eine rote Spur bis zum Ausgang führte, neben ihm saß Sonnoko die alle möglichen Grimassen machte und sich immer mehr über den Gestank brüskierte.

"Ah, ich verstehe...oder besser, ich verstehe nicht, aber Ranma ist wohl der Grund warum du da bist Akane, nicht wahr?" Dr. Tofu hatte wieder sein freundliches Gemüt aufgelegt. 

"Da haben sie recht Doktor, Ranma hat sich nicht nur 'bekleckert', sondern auch verletzt, können Sie da mal schauen?" fragte Akane

"Aber natürlich." Kam ihr Tofu entgegen. "Erst mal sollten wir ihn in die Wanne da setzen, und ich rufe gleich mal die Putzfrau... äh Panda an, ach wer ist den dieses bezaubernde junge Wesen da neben Ranma?". Schloss der Doktor. 

"Ach, das ist Sonnoko, die gehört irgendwie zu uns, das ist jetzt zu langatmig wir müssen noch zur Schule usw, Sie wissen schon." Akane versuchte dem Doktor zu implizieren sich zu beeilen.

"Ich verstehe, Akane, als Schüler hat man nun mal wenig Zeit." Tofu lachte und hielt sich die rechte Hand hinter den Kopf. Danach packte er Ranma in einem Spezialgriff so das die rote Masse größtenteils an Ranma kleben blieb. Sonnoko und Akane wuschen sich derweil, da sie nicht unbedingt als Jauchegrube in die Schule gehen wollten.

Die beiden trockneten ihre Hände ab und begaben sich in den Behandlungsraum in dem Ranma war, der endlich gesäubert und dessen Wunde schon versorgt war. Dennoch saß er immer noch versteift wie ein Stofftier auf dem Tisch.

"Körperlich geht es ihm blendend". Seufzte Tofu leicht. "Aber er will sich nicht bewegen." 

"Ich hab da eine Idee." grinste Akane diabolisch.

Zugleich setzte sie ihren boshaften Plan in die Tat um. Sie tippelte zu Ranma hin, hielt ihre Hand an sein Ohr und schrie dann ein lautes: "MIAUUUUUUUUUUU!!" in sein Ohr. Keine Sekunde später bröckelte etwas Putz von der Decke und Ranma klammerte sich verzweifelt an selbiger fest.

"Was war denn das?" Staunte Sonnoko, und stierte besorgt hoch zu Ranma. 

"Ach, das ist seine Schwäche, der allmächtige Ranma hat Angst vor Kätzchen." Lächelte Akane finster. 

"Das finde ich süß, er hat eine Schwäche, wie putzig." Begann Sonnoko zu schwärmen.

Derweil an der Decke.

Ranma hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und überblickte von da oben die Lage, und machte die vermeidliche Katze sofort aus. Von den drei Anwesenden war nur eine fähig, das zu tun was sie getan hat. "Akane du Machoweib, du bist so unhübsch. Mit deinen vielen männlichen Hormonen könntest du ein Vermögen verdienen." Schleuderte Ranma seine Hasstriaden los. 

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann wurde das Schweigen von einem Tisch unterbrochen, der sich rasant Richtung Ranma bewegte, diesen mitriß und quer durch das Dach Richtung Himmel beförderte. Am Boden stand Akane mit pochenden Adern und geballter Faust und grummelte unter den vielsagenden Gesichtern der anderen. "Los Sonnoko, wir müssen zur Schule, wir sammeln den Perversen draußen auf." Schrie Akane wütend und zog Sonnoko nach durch die Tür. 

Dr. Tofu blieb leicht verdattert zurück, wählte aber schon mal per Schnellwahltaste die Handwerker.

Draußen erblickten sie schon die Trümmer eines kaputten Tisches unter denen sich was regte. Akane fackelte nicht lange, zog Ranma an seinem Zopf aus den Trümmern und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Sonnoko fehlten die Worte, doch ihr tat Ranma leid. Akane drehte sich immer wieder nervös zuckend um. Sie könnte schwören das Ranma immer wieder das Wort Machoweib murmelte.

Zwischenzeitlich im Nekohanten.

"Soso Shampoo. Das würde natürlich einiges erklären. Aber wer ist dieser Tassadar?" stellte Cologne eindringlich fest, die mit Shampoo im leeren Restaurant an einem Tisch saß.

"Shampoo viel haben vergessen zu fragen, waren total überwältigt." Versuchte Shampoo zu erklären. 

"Nun gut, diese Vorahnung bewahrheitet sich also. Ich werde diesen Tassadar mal aufsuchen und Ranma ebenso, hüte du solange das Restaurant, weiß der Himmel wo Mousse schon wieder ist."

"Ja, Urgroßmutter." Antwortete Shampoo schlicht.

Cologne war im Begriff das Nekohanten zu verlassen als sie Shampoo noch zurief: "Sei vorsichtig, ich habe hier ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl." Shampoo nickte ihr schweigend zu.

Währendessen einige Meter vor dem Gelände der Furinkan Oberschule.

"Kaum zu glauben, wenn Ranma hinter einem hergeschliffen wird, dann kommt man mal pünktlich zum Unterricht." Stellte Akane ironisch vor dem Eingangsportal fest. 

"Der arme Ranma, er wird nur schmutzig." Warf Sonnoko ein. "Und das ist also eine Schule?" Fügte sie staunend hinzu. 

"Ähm...ganz genau." Antwortete Akane unsicher.

Mit einem für Ranma schmerzhaften Ruck wurde er wieder auf die Füße gezerrt und starrte Akane mit großen Augen an. Er wollte gerade fettes brutales Machoweib sagen.. Da schoss ihm der bisherige Tagesverlauf durch den Kopf. Und seine Lippen schlossen sich wieder und er lies sein Gesicht seine momentane Stimmung ausdrücken.

Sonnoko musste unweigerlich kichern. Und hängte sich dann in Ranmas Arm ein. Akane schnaubte nur leise und murmelte etwas von los gehen sonst doch noch zu spät kommen, und drehte sich um und ging Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Ranma, der diesen Blick kannte, wollte sich aus Sonnokos Klammergriff befreien um Akane hinterherlaufen zu können. Doch es blieb bei dem Versuch, denn er konnte auf seinem Hinterkopf die form einer übergroßem Spatula spüren.

Sonnoko blickte staunend auf den gebeugten Ranma hinunter. "Morgen Ukyo." Quälte dieser aus seinem Mund. "Darf ich dir Sonnoko vorstellen. Ein Mädchen zu dem ich keinerlei Beziehung habe." fügte Ranma bangend dazu

Sonnoko quittierte das mit ihrer Zunge und trabte Akane hinterher.

"Soso, keine Beziehung. Das sah aber ganz anders aus mein Lieber." Ukyo beendete ihren wütenden Satz und ging beleidigt dann auch Richtung Klassenzimmer.

"Kann dieser Morgen noch Schlimmer werden ?" Murmelte Ranma genervt. Und wußte im selben Augenblick, das er diese Frage besser nicht gestellt hätte.

"Saotome!" Donnerte es ihm von links entgegen. 

"Kuno." Sagte Ranma genervt zu sich selbst und richtete sich auf. Er wandte sich Richtung Kuno und blickte ihn entnervt an. 

"Wie kannst du es wagen die holde Akane mit einer weiteren Frau zu betrügen! Dieser Frevel muss vergolten werden." Dramatisierte Kuno unter allgemeinem Gaffen die Lage.

Ranma hatte es schon länger aufgegeben mit Kuno zu diskutieren.

"Schmecke die Schneide meines Schwertes, du Unwürdiger!" Schrie Kuno, rannte auf Ranma zu und begann mit seinem Holzschwert herum zu fuchteln.

Ranma sah ihn nur entnervt an, fing seinen plumpen Angriff locker ab und beförderte ihn in Richtung Himmel, mit seiner rechten Faust. "Pünktlich zur ersten Stunde ist er wieder auf dem Boden." Erklärte Ranma lässig das Geschehene und machte sich zu einem weiteren Höllentrip auf in sein Klassenzimmer. Er konnte Ukyos Reaktionen schon deutlich auf seinem Kopf spüren. Er musste an den kleinen Zerg denken. Dieser hat es im Vergleich jetzt viel besser als er, dachte Ranma missmutig und trabte auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu.

Der Schulflur strahlte schon eine gewisse Grausamkeit aus. Er wußte, diese Triplette die ihm im Klassenraum erwartete, würde ihn schwer zu schaffen machen. Frauen und Ranma, das passte einfach nicht, ging durch seinen Kopf als er durch die Türe bog. Gerade auf seinen Platz zu der genau im Schnittpunkt der drei Mädchen lag.

Eine dunkle Aura brach ihm entgegen. Und drei Fratzen sahen ihn an, er wünschte sich das sie untereinander streiten würden, aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut, sie waren gemeinsam böse auf Ranma. Er wollte nun wirklich lieber zu dem Zerg zurück.

"Komm doch her, Ranma," hallte es aus der Mitte des Klassenzimmers, die meisten anderen Schüler hatten ihren Sitzplatz nahe an die umliegenden Wände verlegt.

Ranma schluckte laut hörbar und bewegte sich dann verschmitzt lächelnd auf seinen Höllenplatz zu.

Die finsteren Blicke die Ranma trafen, als er seinen Hintern auf das vorgesehene Möbel bugsierte, hätten leicht eine Pforte zur Hölle öffnen können, auf jeden Fall klirrten die Scheiben, und der Versuch diverser Schüler ihre Tische zu verrücken war zu hören.

Ranma starrte demonstrativ nach Vorne und wartete darauf das der Unterricht begann..

Sonnoko durchbrach als erste die Mauer von Schweigen und tödlichen Blicken. "Ranma, du magst mich doch viel lieber als deine zwei komischen Verlobten da, oder?" Fragte Sonnoko in einem Mix aus erwartungsvoller Haltung, Genervtheit, Wut und Zuckersüßheit. Ranmas befürchtungen wurden wahr die drei Mädchen hatten sich wohl abgesprochen oder schlimmeres

Diese Kombo liess Ranmas Nackenhaare senkrecht nach oben stehen. "Äh.... ich..." Ranma versuchte vergeblich eine Antwort zu formulieren, da krachte laut rumsend eine Spatula auf seinen Tisch. Und von Akanes Seite konnte man das Geräusch von Zähnen hören, die auf Zähnen rieben.

"Pass auf was du sagst, mein Lieber!!" Versuchte Ukyo Ranmas Antwort zu lenken.

Ranmas Stammelleien, die eher an einen Dreijährigen erinnerten, förderten nicht gerade einen Entspannungskurs in dieser Situation. "Du ....Ukyo du weißt doch äh........." Ranma schaute sich verlegen zu Akane um, die ihn gekonnt ignorierte und ihr Englischbuch konsultierte. "Also Ukyo du weiß doch...zu dir hab ich eine ganz besondere Beziehung......"

Ranma duckte ich etwas um die Reaktionen abzuwarten, aber bevor Ukyo reagieren konnte schritt Sonnoko ein. Man konnte im Hintergrund das Geräusch eines zerfledderten Buches hören das gerade den Status des Lehrmittel verlassen hatte und der Fraktion des Altpapiers beigetreten war.

Sonnokos rechte Hand donnerte laut schallend auf Ukyos Spatula, die noch immer auf Ranmas Tisch ruhte und mit beiden Händen fest von Ukyo umklammert wurde. "Ranma, wie kannst du diese Irre nur mögen, sie ist doch nicht ganz sauber." Nörgelte Sonnoko eindringlich. 

"Nicht ganz sauber????" Ukyos zornerfülltes Gesicht raste. Ihre Spatula stieg gen Klassendecke und zischte an Ranmas Nase vorbei und Ukyo stand kampfbereit da, dabei lächelte sie feurig in Richtung Sonnoko, welche die Aufforderung nur zu gut verstand.

Akane unterdessen schäumte vor Wut, sie hätte Ranma am liebsten eine runtergehauen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht schlagen. Innerlich rang sie mit sich, er konnte ja nichts dafür und er hat auch gegen dieses Monster gekämpft, und dann diese Hühner. Akane hätte am liebsten geheult, aber ihre innere Wut auf Ranma war zu groß so das sie knirschend in der Klasse saß und weitere Schritte abwog.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, betrat ein kleines Mädchen die Klasse und stellte eine Tasche oben auf dem Lehrerpult ab. Die Schüler rückten wieder in ihre normalen Positionen, und Ukyo gab Sonnoko einen Wink mit der Spatula das die Lehrerin anwesend war. Ranma war irgendwie froh das Frau Ninomiya nun da war.

Sonnoko rieb sich leicht den Kopf und blickte erstaunt die "Lehrerin" an. Sie dachte immer das Lehrer größer wären.

Frau Ninomiya, die ihren täglichen Prozedere am Lehrerpult folgte, bemerkte den ununiformierten Neuling erst nicht, sie konnte ja auch kaum über die Tischkante blicken.

Die Klasse saß nun wieder auf ihren normalen Plätzen, keiner machte irgendwelche Anstalten aufzustehen um einen Gruß zu entrichten, vielmehr brachen lokale Gesprächsherde los. Bis auf Sonnoko, diese stand mit von ihr nie gekannter Unsicherheit hinter ihrem Tisch.

Frau Ninomiya packte gerade widerwillig das Stofftier wieder ein und besann sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie trat neben das Pult, blickte die Klasse an und wollte soeben für Ruhe sorgen. Da fiel ihr Sonnoko auf die wie ein Funkturm aus der Masse hervorragte.

Ihre Augen kreisten nun von Sonnoko zu der Klassenliste in ihrer Hand. Der krampfhafte Versuch sich daran zu erinnern wer diese Schülerin war, brachte das Gehirn nahe an die Grenze der zulässigen Spezifikationen, die bei Frau Ninomiya ja nicht sonderlich hoch waren. Ihre Pupillen wanderten nervös von oben nach unten und wurden immer schneller. Bis Sonnoko die Initiative ergriff.

"Öhm, hallo, mein Name ist, äh, Son.....äöh." Sonnoko konnte sich an ihren eigenen Namen nicht erinnern, sie war wirklich zu aufgeregt. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und einige Schweissperlen rannen ihrer Stirn herab, zudem musste sie sich unwillkürlich auf der Unterlippe herumbeißen. Und ihre Hände waren versteckt in ihrem Gewand.

Sie schwitzte jetzt stärker, ihr Name fiel ihr um das verrecken nicht ein, so das sie kurzerhand ihre Robe etwas zur Seite schob und dann einen schnellen blick auf ihren Slip warf, auf dem der ihr Name eingestickt war.

"Ja genau, jetzt weiß ich's wieder, mein Name ist Schiesser." Antwortete Sonnoko erleichtert. 

Die Klasse richtete schmunzelnd die Augen auf Sonnoko, die nur langsam ihren Fehltritt erkannte. Frau Ninomiya, die mit Pupillenkreisen beschäftigt war, merkte nur sehr begrenzt was Sonnoko sagte und griff dann, wie sie meinte, sehr spontan ein. "Sie, Fräulein, wie heißen sie denn?" fragte Frau Ninomiya freundlich.

Sonnoko, die ihre Schuhe mit hochrotem Kopf anstarrte und am liebsten ein Loch in den Boden gerammt hätte, antwortete stammelnd: "Sonnoko...öhm ja äh." Der Rest war ihr immer noch entfallen.

"Sonnoko, oh siehe da, ist ja eine auf der Liste, da sind ganz viele rote Ausrufezeichen hinter dem Namen. Das sieht ja aus wie ein Zaun." Antwortete Hinako kindlich freudig.

Die Schweißtropfen, die sich auf den Köpfen der Schüler bildeten, hätten leicht einen Eimer gefüllt.

"Halt Moment!" Hinako stoppte in ihrer Freude und wurde sehr ernst. "Du bist die Schülerin, die vor 4 Monaten hätte hier in die Klasse kommen sollen, aber nie da war, nicht wahr?" Fragte sie eindringlich und mit möglichst strengen Blick.

Sonnoko kaute leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe und trat sich auf ihre Füße, was ihre Füße nur noch mehr schmerzen lies. "Öhm, ja das kann gut sein. Hehe, ich hatte bisher keine Zeit um zur Schule zu gehen, aber jetzt gibt es Gründe warum ich das doch tun will." Am Ende ihrer Ausführung musste Sonnoko leicht kichern, was ihr bisstige Blicke von Akane und Ukyo einbrachten, diese Blicke die Bauarbeiter benutzen könnten um Häuser einzureißen.

"So ein Verhalten kann ich nicht dulden." Diktierte die Lehrerin. 

"Äh, es tut mir ja leid." Gab Sonnoko kleinlaut von sich. Sie war es eigentlich nicht gewohnt so zu buckeln, aber diese Situation war neu für sie.

Obwohl Sonnoko mit dem System der Schule nicht vertraut war, wußte sie das nun eine Bestrafung kam. Im Fernsehen hatte sie schon öfters gesehen wie Schüler vor die Türe mussten, oder Nachsitzen, oder eine Strafarbeit abliefern. Das wäre ihr alles zuwider gewesen, aber sie wollte sich ja vor Ranma nicht blamieren, nun, nicht mehr blamieren als bisher.

"Also, muss ich vor die Türe?" Fragte Sonnoko vorsichtig, in das versucht grimmige dreinschauende Gesicht von Hinako.

"Nein!" Hallte es harsch zurück. "Für dein langes fernbleiben von der Schule kann es nur einen plausiblen Grund geben, in dir steckt böse Energie. Diese werde ich als administrative Aufgabe von dir absaugen, damit das gar nicht erst wieder vorkommen kann." Fügte Frau Ninomiya entschlossen hinzu.

"EEEEEk" Entfuhr es Sonnoko, sie merkte am Tonfall das die Lehrerin das ernst meinte.

Unterdessen tauschten einige Schüler Wetterlöse aus, bei denen es darum ging wie lange Hinako brauchen würde um mal wieder völlig überzogen zu reagieren und jemanden die Energie abzusaugen.

Ranma grinste fröhlich, denn das könnte mal lustig werden, ohne das er dabei involviert war. Sein fröhliches Grinsen brachten ihm allerdings nur einige Stifte ein, die von Akane und Ukyo an seinen Kopf geflogen kamen.

Hinako lies sich nicht lange bitten, zog aus ihrer Handtasche ein 50 Yen Stück und vollführte ihren Tanz. Dabei sagte sie ihre Spruchformel auf. Einige Schüler begannen aus der Schussbahn zu hechten.

Sonnoko fing sich nun wieder. Ganz gleich wer das war, Energie lies sich Sonnoko ganz sicher nicht einfach so absaugen. Man ist ja keine Bar, an der man sich einfach nach Bedarf bedienen kann.

Sonnoko wollte der kleinen aber auch nicht unbedingt wehtun, sie wirkte so zierlich, wie sie da so mit den Händen herumfuchtelte. Noch bevor sie sich eine Angriffs- oder Defensivtaktik zurechtlegen konnte, spürte sie den Energieabsaugstrahl der Lehrerin auf sich zu fliegen. Eine ungelenkte Bewegung später saß sie auf Ranmas Kopf und beobachtete wie sich die kleine Person aka Lehrerin aufregte.

Sonnoko konnte nicht anders und streckte der Lehrerin die Zunge raus und bähte sie an. Worauf diese nur noch ungehaltener wurde. Diese bereitete einen weiteren Angriff vor um Sonnoko der Energie zu berauben.

Sonnoko beobachtete dies und machte sich bereit von Ranmas Kopf zu verschwinden. Dieser analysierte die Lage haarscharf und entschloss sich, diese Richtung die der Kampf einschlug als ungünstig zu empfinden.

Es störte ihn weniger das Sonnoko auf seinem Kopf saß, als das die kleine Verrückte mit ihrer Attacke genau auf ihn zielte. So nahm er sich fest vor, die Flatter zu machen sobald es soweit war. Und auch kaum vier Sekunden später kam die Attacke von Hinako. Sonnoko sprang nach oben und klammerte sich an eine der Neonröhren. Ranma sprang ebenfalls zur Seite, jedenfalls bis zu der Spatula die exakt seinen Kopf traf.

Ukyo grinste hämisch und sah, wie Ranmas Energie abgesaugt wurde, auch Akane konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sonnoko sah ein wenig besorgt auf Ranma herab, nur um dann staunend auf die Frau zu blicken die da nun Vorne stand. Wäre der gestrige Tag und der heutige Morgen nicht gewesen, hätte sie das zu riesigem Erstaunen genötigt, aber so was es nur eine kleine Bewandtnis.

Hinako ärgerte sich wieder nicht getroffen zu haben und lief nun auf die an der Decke hängende Sonnoko zu. Die meisten Schüler machten schon eine Biege Richtung Wand. Ranma lag derweil zerknäult auf den Boden und schwor sich, wenn er je das Schicksal sehen würde, würde dem Schicksal ein langsamer qualvoller Tot bevorstehen.

Sonnoko, die über die unorthodoxen "Lehrmethoden" der Lehrerin mehr als verwirrt war, zudem jetzt wo sie auch noch eine Erwachsene war, wich den Energiesaugattacken und den darauf folgenden Rückstoßattacken grimmassenschneident aus. Die übrigen Schüler konzentrierten sich darauf zuzuschauen und sich nicht von Hinako treffen zu lassen. 

So nahm ein sehr normaler Schultag seinen Lauf.

Währendessen einige km außerhalb von Tokio

Eine Gestalt lief an einer Straße entlang und blickte umher, ab und zu stieß sie einige Laute aus. "Ranma? Tassadar? Seit ihr hier?" Ryoga irrte in Richtung eines Waldes, und das Gefühl sich mal wieder total verfranst zu haben stieg unweigerlich in ihm hoch.

Er beschloss eine Denkpause einzulegen. Er stellte sich gerade auf und blickte sich um, er konnte die Straße, den nahen Wald und in der Ferne die Skyline - wenn man das als Skyline bezeichnen will - von Tokio sehen. Er begann zu grübeln. "Ranma würde sicher noch in Nerima sein, aber Nerima da sind Häuser." Er blickte sich misstrauisch um, er konnte keinerlei Gebäude entdecken bis auf das ferne Tokio. Ryoga fühlte sich sehr intellektuell und fuhr mit seiner Hand an sein Kinn und schlussfolgerde scharf: "Hier ist er dann wohl nicht!" Ryoga hatte einen kühnen Gedanken. 

"Hm, dann wird er wohl dort bei den Häusern sein, das wird nicht schwer sein dort hinzukommen, ich kann sie sehen und es ist eine gerade Strecke." In Ryoga stieg Mut und Hoffnung auf. Er nahm sich ein Herz und begann wie ein wilder Eber auf die Stadt zuzurennen.

Zu seinem Pech befand sich gleich zu Beginn seines Laufes eine Baugrube, die ihn zwar nicht stoppen konnte, aber dennoch für eine Menge Staub und Verwüstung sorgte.

Zeitgleich in einer unterirdischen Höhle in irgendeinem entfernten Wald.

Der Zerebrat brütete über seiner Aufgabe, er beobachtete in seinem geistigen Auge Ranma, Shampoo und die anderen. Er grübelte darüber wie er vorgehen sollte, der Reifungsprozess des verstärkten Alphalings würde bald zu Ende sein. Ihn quälte aber die Gewissheit, das dieser auch nicht stark genug sein könnte, bevor verwertbare Resultate zu sehen wären, würde dieser wieder vernichtet sein. Er ersann den Plan eines simultanen Angriffes, er würde zwei Ablenkungsmanöver starten und sie so getrennt erwischen, nein besser drei oder vier. Er entwickelte den Plan schon weiter im Kopf wie er ablaufen könnte und lies Augenblicklich die Geburt drei weiterer Wesen beginnen, die zwar schwächer als der Alphaling waren aber als Ablenkungsmanöver beste Dienste leisten würden. Er entschloss sich dazu, die drei Placebos erst zu verteilen, so das die Menschen beschäftigt wären, und sobald sie in Kämpfe involviert wären, würde der Alphaling eingreifen und umfassende Studien vornehmen können. 

Er lies seine Erkundungsgeschöpfe los und fand schnell drei passende, weit auseinander liegende Ziele. Er sah wie Ryoga Richtung Tokio rannte, er sah wie Ranma und Akane in der Schule saßen, und er sah Tassadar umher streifen trotz seiner Tarnung. Während er seinen Freudendrang spürte, brach das neue Wesen hervor, die anderen drei würden bald folgen. 

Seiner Weisung nach begab sich das neugeborene Wesen nach Tokio, es solle dort unauffällig warten bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Bei drei potenten Zielen würde sicherlich eines herausspringen. Obwohl Tassadars Informationen nicht so wichtig waren, wäre das Wissen über seine Fähigkeiten auch sehr wertvoll.

Noch im Laufe dieses Tages schwebte ihm vor, würden sie die Informationen besitzen, die sie benötigen würden und dann einen starken DNS-Strang assimilieren und eine neue Kriegerrasse schaffen die in ihrer Wildheit allem überlegen sein würde.

Nun war nur noch die Ungeduld in ihm. Bald würde er seinen meisterhaften Plan ausführen können.

So verstrich die Zeit, und die Gefahr wuchs. Kurz nach ihrer Geburt wurden die Wesen in ihre Positionen beordert und es konnte losgehen.

Später in Nerima, genauer an der Furinkan Oberschule, noch genauer am verbeulten Eingangsportal der Schule.

"Wer hätte gedacht das Schule solch einen Spaß macht." Juchzte Sonnoko fröhlich, als sie mit einem demolierten Ranma und Akane das Portal durchschritt. Ukyo folgte, immer noch sauer auf Ranma, in einigen Schritten abstand.

"Spass, ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort." Fügte Akane argwöhnisch hinzu als sie durch das verbogene Schultor schritten. Ranma hakte diesen Tag unter schweren Verlust ab und wollte nur noch Hause und in Ruhe sterben.

Doch seine trüben Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, er fühlte die Anwesenheit eines dieser Wesen.

Zugleich bei Ryoga und Tassadar das Selbe. Beide spürten die Präsenz eines Wesens. Zeitgleich begannen die drei Wesen ihre Attacken, die sehr plump und direkt ausfielen.

Vor der Schule standen sich nun Ranma und der kleine Zerg gegenüber. Dicht umringt von Schülern der Furinkan Schule welche das sonderbare Wesen beobachteten. Sonnoko und Akane hielten die anderen an zurückzubleiben.

Ranma spürte, dass das Wesen nicht so kraftvoll war wie das Vorherige. Er entschloß sich dazu einen schnellen Sieg herbeizuführen. Bevor das Wesen auch nur eine weitere Attacke starten konnte, lies Ranma aus seinen Händen einen Schrei des stolzen Tigers gleiten und das Getier wurde davon pulverisiert. Ranma klopfte sich obligatorisch den Staub von den Händen und grinste dann in die staunende Runde.

Zeitgleich kurz vor Tokio.

Ryoga stand sich einem bizarren Wesen gegenüber, das ihm an seinem Arm verletzt hatte. In ihm stiegen seine depressiven Gefühle hoch. Erst konnte er Ranma nicht finden, dann wurde er von einem Ding attackiert das jeder Beschreibung spottetet.

Mehr unterbewußt lies er seinen Ki-Blast auf das Monster freien Lauf und wunderte sich anschließend nur das es wieder weg war. Ryoga sah sich kurz um und schob es dann als Halluzination ab, die Verletzung am Arm hatte er schon vergessen.

Noch mal zeitgleich, aber ganz woanders.

Tassadar sah das Wesen und konnte es kaum fassen, wie schnell der Overmind reagiert hatte. Unbeeindruckt lies er seine Tarnung fallen und lies seinen Händen das Psi entgleiten das ihm innewohnte. Das kleine Tier konnte zwar den ersten beiden Kugeln ausweichen, die nachfolgenden saßen und vernichteten das Geschöpf augenblicklich.

Der Zerebrat begann zu schwitzen, oder er hätte es getan wenn er einen Körper gehabt hätte der Schweißdrüsen besaß. Auch der Overmind spürte es sofort, als drei seiner Geschöpfe zeitgleich zu Grunde gingen. Er lies sich vom Zerebraten berichten und wurde darüber sehr ungehalten. 

"Dein Vorgehen war unüberlegt, Zerebrat." Der Zerebrat versprach nicht wieder zu versagen, betonte aber vehement die übermäßige Stärke der Menschen hier. 

Obwohl es dem Overmind nicht gefiel, musste er dem Zerebraten recht geben. "Gut mein Diener, welche Optionen bleiben uns?" 

"Der Alphaling ist immer noch in Tokio und wartet auf seinen Einsatz, ich konnte nicht vorhersehen das unsere Streitkräfte dermaßen versagen würden." 

"Nun, wir sollten jetzt einen präventiven Schlag ausführen, das hier scheint mir interessant." Der Overmind lies ein Bild in den Kopf des Zerebraten fahren und vor ihren geistigen Augen kam ein Bild auf. 

"Eine exzellente Idee," pflichtete der Zerebrat bei. 

"Ja Zerebrat, lass uns eine neue Königin der Klingen kreieren!" Verkündete der Overmind in seiner Höhle.

Ende Kapitel 1

Fortsetzung wird folgen

Freut euch auf Kapitel 2, Agentin des Schwarms

Dank an Mark Soul für seine mehr als tolle Mitarbeit.


End file.
